Drops of eternity: the truth behind
by Aurore-e
Summary: What if Emma knew the truth about Adam from the start of season 1? pairing: AE.
1. Default Chapter

**The truth Behind...**  
  
SUMMARY: imagine for one second that what we saw in season 1 and 2 was only part of the truth. Imagine that everything that led to season 2 final started in season 1 after Emma was divided. Imagine that Emma is not dead... . This story will contain maybe 10 chapters(????) hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
  
ARCHIVE: anywhere BUT ask me first )  
  
RATING: For now PG13 (might change in the next chapters)  
  
PAIRING: Adam/Emma (I might add a little Shal/Bren, not sure yet)  
  
REVIEW and FEEDBACK: Yes, Yes, please, I'm begging!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to Jimmy for his great insight on the show and his helpful comments. Thanks to Kay for the review of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective creators (wish they belong to me... but....) I just borrowed them and put them in a not too nice situation.

* * *

_italics indicate thoughts;_ **bold indicate silent conversations**

* * *

**Chapter 1: walking on a cloud... .  
**  
All her friends had all left an hour ago to go clubbing and she was now completely alone in sanctuary. It had never happened since she had joined the team and she felt overwhelmed by feelings of freedom, loneliness and peace. She would not to have to deal with other people thoughts or feelings invading her mind. She lightly spun around looking at the amazing place wondering how long she could be able to maintain her peace of mind without being regularly in a trance. Meditation was helping, but it was not enough to completely maintain her emotional shield. She could not go into trance induced dreams with the others around. It was far too dangerous for them to be around her when she had to use her abilities to their full extent. Her friends would be gone for at least four or five hours and Adam would not come back until tomorrow.  
  
Emma switched the stereo system on and chose some soft classical music. She got rid of her shoes and slowly went up the stairs to the training area. The young woman sat down in a lotus position slowly easing the stiffness and tension away from her muscles. She was now ready to concentrate herself on getting rid of all unwanted thoughts and feelings. Her mind went to a place she was the only one to know. Her heart rate slowed, her breath became more regular and deep as she felt peace washing over her.  
  
She slowly opened her inner eyes and was taken aback by the breathtaking sight before her. It had been so long, she could not even recall the last time. The first moon was already high above the ocean shore, its ethereal white shine softly illuminating the ocean shore and the forest. She sighed feeling its soft rays caressing her skin and smiled. The second moon would soon rise above the high vertical cliffs on her right. She got up and walked to the sea shore feeling the soft white sand under her feet and the water lightly touching them every now and then. The sand was still warm creating a pleasant contrast with the water. The only sounds were music, waves crashing on the beach and insects in the woods behind her. She took a deep breath and looked at the rosy rising moon. The night smelled of the ocean and wild flowers. Here she felt safe, safe and free. But she knew her trance induced dream would not last long. It took her too much energy to create sensations for all her senses. She focused back on the little second moon and saw it coming on the right of the bigger one.  
  
The young woman crossed her arms around her chest and closed her eyes, deeply inhaling the scents of the night. Then she felt it, the breathing of the earth beneath her feet, the wind telling her a long lost story about the beginning of human kind, the moonshine warming her soul and heart. She was one with her world physically and emotionally. She was her world and it was her. Time was irrelevant. A second could be eternity and eternity could last a heart beat. She felt her feet leaving the ground and the wind whispering more loudly in her hears.  
  
Traveling around her world was one of her only luxury. This time, she wanted to see the source of the gigantic waterfalls north from the ocean. She reached her destination in the blink of an eye and with less difficulty than she had expected. In an instant her bare feet were on the cold black rocks at the source of the waterfalls. The rocks had been polished by water constantly running over them and it felt as soft as silk beneath her feet. There was no vegetation except for some strange looking carnivore plants, the fog usually surrounding the sources had dissipated at dusk. The sound of running water was like a powerful and mesmerizing love song to her heart. Emma put the tip of her toes in the cool water and felt a powerful shiver run along her spine causing her breath to be caught in her throat. The air around her was a little cooler than on the beach but it felt good. She closed her eyes once again focusing on sensations created for her other 4 senses. They felt so right and harmonious that she wished she could stay there.  
  
After what seemed to be minutes for her, she lost the feeling of the cool rock. It was nearly over. She opened her eyes a last time to see the two moons vanishing. She was no longer able to smell or hear her world. Her trance was over and she felt drained but happy beyond belief.  
  
Coming back to reality, she heard foot steps coming her way, three people talking and laughing. She wondered how long her trance had lasted this time. Her dream seemed to have lasted only a few minutes, but she knew that time was relative when it came to that peculiar exercise. Her friends would soon be there but she had to regain some balance before being even able to walk and join them. She kept her eyes closed, remembering her dream. It had been amazing and her sensations had felt more real, powerful and strong than ever before. A well known low-pitched voice joined the three others. Her heart skipped a beat hearing him and she clung to the peaceful memories as they got closer to the training area. They all were like energy bubbles filled with emotions, thoughts and energy. The young woman effortlessly shut every sensations and feelings that were not hers down and concentrated on regaining her balance.

The three friends were walking side by side in the deserted hall joking about the evening they had spent in their favorite club. The laughter and happy smiles on their faces indicated, they had relaxed and enjoyed themselves. The two men were holding Shalimar between them and she felt really happy. It was nearly perfect. The only cloud upon her mood was the absence of Emma. She had chosen to stay at the sanctuary instead of coming with them. Her headaches had bothered her more than usual and the young feral was sure the events of the past few weeks had drained her. She felt sad for her friend. Her burden was far more difficult to carry than her own. Her thoughts were cut off by Adam's voice.  
  
"How was your week and evening ?"  
  
The older man coming their way was dressed in black pants and shirt, a worn leather jacket on it. He was carrying a duffel bag indicating he had been gone for at least a few days. His half smile was genuine but tired. He still felt guilty to have left them on their own for a week. But he had no other choices, one of his friend had needed his help. The blond woman was the first one to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"Was a bit rough but we dealt with the GSA quiet well... How was your week? I thought you would come back only tomorrow?"  
  
He smiled warmly feeling better than he had in the last few days, feeling at home. He looked at them while walking. In less than a month, Brennan had integrated the team and was now well accepted by his two former students. He was still amazed to see how well the three of them got along. He then noticed that Emma was not with them, which was slightly unusual. The question was on his lips before he could even do a single thing to stop himself.  
  
"Well. Things turned to the best quicker than I thought it would, so I came back earlier. Where is Emma?"  
  
The three friends stopped and the boys let go of Shalimar's waist. Brennan began ruffling his hair in his usual manner when he was annoyed. Jesse was starring at the floor hands on his hips and Shal was looking at him with intent eyes. They obviously were embarrassed to talk about the subject. An awful thought crept in his heart but he quickly dismissed it. If something had gone wrong they would have called him. But fear had now a hold on his heart and soul and they would not let go. He was jerked off of his thoughts by the raspy voice of Brennan.  
  
"Well, she preferred to stay here tonight. Don't ask me why she didn't give us any reason."  
  
"Those last few days, she seemed to have more headaches than usual. She told us she was tired and wanted to rest. So...."  
  
The ferals voice was full of concern for her friend. Jesse finished the sentence for them:  
  
"We let her be on her own."  
  
Now they all were looking at him thinking that maybe they had made a mistake not calling him when Emma would not go out from sanctuary two days after he had left. Adam on the other hand was trying to figure a way to calm them and himself while trying to understand what could be wrong with his young psionic. Hell, he should have asked her if she was alright when he had called two days ago. The others were able to deal quiet well with problems linked to their powers but for Emma, it was different... . She was more fragile than the others. Her abilities subjected her to a perpetual emotional roller coaster when other people were around her. She would always come to see him when something was bothering her. They would talk trying to find a solution or a way around her problems and she would feel better. Why hadn't she told him that something was wrong when he had called her two days ago. "Maybe I'm worrying too much. She didn't go with the others. She was tired and she needed rest, that's all. And why on earth would you be more worried about her than about the others?". He sighed trying to calm his racing heart.... Deep in his heart a tiny voice was whispering to him the answer to his question but as usual since meeting Emma he chose to ignore it.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about Emma. I'll ask her tomorrow to come for a check up if she does not feel good. Maybe she really needed to be alone. She perpetually lives on an emotional roller coaster."  
  
They resumed their travel trough sanctuary halls toward their respective living quarters relieved to know their mentor was back. He was right Emma was like a gigantic antenna receiving their emotions and feelings. She had the right to be alone to clear her mind, to have it only for herself. When they got near the training/living area they heard the soft melodic sound of a piano, a flute, maybe a violin and a cello and a change in the room's atmosphere struck them. Then they spotted her. The young woman was sitting on the platform a faint and radiant smile on her face. Her eyes were closed but every part of her radiated peace and harmony. The room seemed to be bright despite the dim light provided by a single candle. The three friends immediately felt the changes in her. They were looking at each other wondering what had happened. A feeling of peace surrounded them, creating a soft and comfortable numbness in their hearts.  
  
They didn't notice Adam staring at her, eyes not quiet opened, not quiet closed. He was dumbfounded, unable to think, nearly unable to breath. His heart began to pound quicker in his chest and he could have sworn he felt her presence surrounding him. It was peaceful, yet thrilling, warm as a moonlit summer night but he shivered. He was feeling like a bird carried by the wind. Suddenly, he felt himself drawn to the ground in an exhilarating spiral. The sensation lasted only a few seconds, gradually fading leaving him stunned. But what surprised him the most was that those feelings and sensations were not linked to the use of her abilities on him. It was purely her presence. He shook his head trying to burry deep in his heart and soul the feeling created by the experience. Her presence was still lingering around him like a thick fog. He needed sleep. Tomorrow he would understand better what was going on with him.  
  
Emma sensed her friends watching her intently, their mind full of unanswered questions and worries about her. But her attention was quickly drawn away from them by the presence of Adam and then the world faded away. They were alone. She could feel his mind and soul nearly enclosing her in a soft, warm and arousing haze. The young woman felt her pulse and breathing became irregular until she could no longer breathe or think. Her inner eyes opened forcefully once more, giving her a glimpse of a silky yellow-red spiral. A powerful tremor went trough her whole body, shaking her heart and soul. The sensations slowly subsided leaving her breathless. The deep connection she had felt with Adam was now broken and she refused to let herself go on this ground. It was a strange sensation. Truth to be told it was the first time she had ever felt something so mind blowing. A part of her was afraid to understand how and why, a part of her yearned for an explanation. Slowly, she felt Adam retreating in the shadows of the hall towards his bedroom, his warm and reassuring presence still lingering around her. He left silently telling her goodnight.  
  
Feeling light headed and a bit dizzy, she made not efforts to hurry her recovery. It was always the trickiest part of the session and today, it was even worse. One time, she had rushed it and the headaches and dizziness had not left her for at least a week. Carefully she began to move her fingers, then her arms. She stretched lightly every muscles of her upper body with slow calculated motions. She had kept her eyes closed to totally focus on the procedure. Sensations of her trance were coming back and forth like waves and she wanted to go back. But she could not, that would be unsafe for her and her friends. She then began to move her head, slowly easing the tension in her neck muscles. Meanwhile, Shal, Bren and Jesse were watching her stretching. Her body did not move more than a few centimeters but they could feel her moving. It was as if her mind was occupying the whole room, filling it with peace, harmony and something they could not quiet define. Her stretching done, she knew she had to open her eyes despite the fact she hated to have to do it. Slowly she lifted her eyelid and was greeted by the sight of her friends. The world around her was still slightly spinning and Adams presence was still encompassing her. She felt good, totally too good for her own sanity.  
  
"Hey Emma, did you stay all evening meditating?"  
  
Always count on Jesse to cut the chase. She swallowed and carefully got up from her seating position. The young woman quietly got down from the training area and seated herself on one of the couches not able to go farther. Her legs were shaky and she didn't trust them to carry her straight to her bedroom. Her friends followed her. She watched them while speaking and realized that Shal and Bren were sitting on the same armchair, she in it and he on the right armrest his hand lightly resting on her shoulder. Intense feelings were coming from both of them. Emma shivered. It was so powerful she could almost see pictures of them making love. She closed her eyes briefly replacing the pictures by sensations of her dream carefully putting a psychic wall between her and her friends.  
  
"Yeah, I spent the evening there meditating. And no Shal, my head doesn't hurt anymore. And no Brennan I'm not mad at you; you didn't do anything wrong. Actually, I feel better now than I've ever been. How long have you been gone?"  
  
They looked at each other slightly surprised by her answers; finally they realized Adam had left. Questions raised in their mind but Emma answered them before they had the time to ask them.  
  
"Don't worry, Adam says goodnight."  
  
They looked at each other stunned and then at her with disbelief. Emma realized her slip and mentally kicked herself; it was supposed to be a secret. As always in that kind of situation the boys said nothing leaving the young feral speak. Her tone was light and held the trace of a joke in it.  
  
"We were gone 4 hours. Since when do you and Adam have silent conversation?"  
  
"4 hours". That was a surprise. Usually, she would not be able to maintain her concentration more than 45 minutes at best. The psionic knew there was more to the question than her friend would let know. Emma closed her eyes resting her head on the back of the couch, dreamily smiling. She crossed her right arm around her midsection leaving her left arm on the armrest tracing lazy circles on it with her fingertips. The memory was one of the best she had since joining Mutant X. She let herself be drown in it. They had been working for hours on a way to stabilize a young new mutant's power but they were getting nowhere and it was infuriating her. **It' useless Adam. Why are you so obstinate. You can't save everybody**. 3 sentences she had never voiced. **There's always a way Emma**. 1 answer he had never uttered. But they both had heard each other. They had turned to face not fully understanding what had happened. She could still see the look on his face, surprise and ... pleasure. It had not been she reading his mind or he projecting his thoughts. She was not a telepath. It was something else, something hard to name that told her she was special to him. They had stared at each other for a few more seconds unable to hide their respective smile. Then he had winked at her and mouthed "our secret 'k". She had briefly nodded and they had both resumed their activities in the lab. Since that day they had been closer. There was no real need for conversation when they were working and it was easier for both of them to live together on a daily basis. Since that day Emma was nearly always paired with him when it came to missions. They had never talked about it. They had never searched for a reason or an explanation.  
  
Her friends were wondering about her happy smile. Their young teammate seemed to be far away from them. Brennan and Jesse were thinking that it was freaky to have silent conversations especially with their mentor; But the freakiest was her happy reaction. Shalimar was watching her, trying to figure out what was going inside her head. She knew Emma quiet well and there was more to the situation than she was letting go and Shalimar could sense it. Her heightened senses had helped her feeling something passing between them and that something was definitely not an innocent silent conversation. She remembered with a smile their conversation after she had met Richard and told him about love at first sight. Hormones working through her body, that's how he had explained it. If she told him what she had felt tonight between him and Emma, he would surely think of a scientific rational explanation to what had happened or he would deny it. Shalimar had her own explanation but it would wait... .  
  
"Earth to Emma, Emma you still with us?"  
  
She opened her eyes focusing her attention back on them.  
  
"Oh... sorry guys. To answer your question, well, I remember the day when we realized it. But I think it started earlier than that peculiar day. It's been a month or two I don't exactly know. And it's not exactly silent conversation. It's hard to explain what it really is... ."  
  
She yawned. That session had exhausted her and she wanted to go to bed. Dealing with her friends questions was not something she was in the mood for. Too many thoughts and feelings were on her mind for the moment. She got up from her seat stretching and yawning again. The light dizziness had disappeared quickly during their conversation, leaving her pleasantly numb.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind I'm gonna go sleeping. See you for breakfast. G'night."  
  
She left without letting them the time to react or catch up with her.

"What the hell was that about?"  
  
Jesse was completely lost and by the look on Brennan's face, he knew his friend was also in the dark. Shal was wondering if he was referring to the silent conversation part or her meditation evening. The wheels in her brain were quickly clicking into place.  
  
"Shal did you know something about this or are you as lost as us?"  
  
"I don't know what's going on. Emma doesn't tell me everything. But what is the problem? She has silent conversations with Adam. That's great if she's happy with this. But, as long as Adam doesn't speak about it, we don't mention it. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
She paused looking at the floor, then at the empty seat where Emma had stayed. She was too tired to think about the situation. But she respected their leader and if he hadn't talked to them about it, it was for a good reason.  
  
"Well guys, I'm calling it a night. See you tomorrow. Good night guys."  
  
She got up from the couch, Brennan's hand leaving her shoulder. She suddenly felt empty but refused to indulge herself in the feeling.  
  
"Night Shal."  
  
The two boys watched her retreating towards her bedroom and soon followed her to their respective rooms. They could deal with Emma's strange behavior and Shalimar's reluctance to speak tomorrow. Tonight was a respite....  
  
**TBC**


	2. Trying to bend the truth

  
  
**The Truth Behind...  
**  
SUMMARY: imagine for one second that what we saw in season 1 and 2 was only part of the truth. Imagine that everything that led to season 2 final started in season 1 after Emma was divided. Imagine that Emma is not dead... . This story will contain maybe 10 chapters(????) hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
  
ARCHIVE: anywhere BUT ask me first )  
  
RATING: For now PG13 (might change in the next chapters)  
  
PAIRING: Adam/Emma (I might add a little Shal/Bren, not sure yet)  
  
REVIEW and FEEDBACK: Yes, Yes, please, I'm begging!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to Jimmy for his great insight on the show and his helpful comments. I've had no beta reader (argh I know) sorry for misspelling errors, they are all mine...  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective creators (wish they belong to me... but....) I just borrowed them and put them in a not too nice situation.

* * *

_italics indicat thoughts_; **bold indicate silent conversations**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trying to bend the truth....  
**  
The next morning came too early for all members of MX and especially for Adam. Sleep had eluded him for most of the night. Questions were whirling in his mind and he could not resolve himself to answer some of them. So the leader of the team was the first up as usual. He went to the gym and tried to concentrate on a complicated katta to clear his mind. But like it had happened the previous night, his thoughts were always drifting toward the events of last evening. He was at it for 2 hours now, his muscles were aching and it was getting him nowhere. He let out a low frustrated sigh, retrieved his towel and wiped sweat from his naked upper body. He had to start the Katta anew, frustrated, he threw the towel on the bench. After a few seconds, he focused back on the moves and let his body take control. Slowly, he felt his energy and concentration coming back. Breakfast would have to wait... . 

"Morning Jess. You seen Adam or Emma? They're usually up before us."  
  
"Yeah, Adam is in the gym and I'm pretty sure Emma is still asleep."  
  
The young man went directly to the coffee pot and poured himself a full cup. He carefully sipped the beverage and instantly felt better. He watched Brennan and Shalimar eating their scrambled eggs like two starved kids. He retrieved a plate and sat with them. Jesse was still reflecting about the previous night events; Emma's behavior had been really strange, as if she was hiding something. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to realize Brennan was speaking to him until he caught the last part of his question.  
  
"What is he doing in the gym. I thought he would stay nearly all day in his lab?"  
  
It had been only a few months since Brennan joined the team and he was still not used to the whereabouts of their leader. The man himself and his actions were a dark and shadowy mystery to him. Shal and Jess watched each other and smiled knowingly. They had been the same at first, considering him only as a mild, mannered and weird scientist who was trying to correct his mistakes. The two friends had learned at their expense that he could also be a deadly weapon. After all, he was the one to show them how to kick GSA agents ass. But it was true that Adam had changed during the last months. He would come to help them on the field more often. He was no longer confined in his lab. Shalimar reflected that it might be due to Emma's presence.  
  
"You know, he's not exactly how you see him. What kind of exercise was he doing Jess?"  
  
"Some strange Kata, never saw him doing it. He was so deep in it that he didn't hear me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it was a variation of the one he taught us two or three years ago. You know the one to clear your mind."  
  
Brennan watched his two friends exchanging memories and remarks about THE katta. He had had enough of their babble explaining difficulties in the moves and time it took them to master it. He wanted an answer.  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
Both of them looked at him a bit bemused. They had completely forgotten Brennan was with them and waiting for an answer.  
  
"He goes to the gym everyday now, usually at night when he can't sleep or when he can't find the solution to a problem. Sometimes, he goes there in the morning but that only happens when he's got something on his mind. Maybe he's worried about Emma?"  
  
"What is it with me?"  
  
The three friends jumped hearing her voice. They had been too focused on their discussion to notice her coming in the kitchen. She directly went to the stove putting some water to boil. The preparation of her morning tea was a calming routine for her. She opened the metal box containing her favorite white tea and inhaled its scent lightly closing her eyes. She put a little amount of leaves in the porcelain teapot and washed the leaves with lukewarm water waiting for the water to boil.  
  
"So, you were telling... ."  
  
"We were talking about Adam. We supposed that he went to the gym early this morning because he was worried about you."  
  
"Oh. Worried about me? Why? I feel perfectly well."  
  
She finished preparing her tea and started to prepare two plates of fresh fruits with 2 slices of buttered bread and strawberry jam on each. She put her plate in front of her and the second beside her. She sat with them as calmly as possible. She didn't want her friends to suspect what had happened yesterday night. She still had trouble to fully understand what her relapse was about. Nobody made a comment on the second plate. Usually, she would be alone with Adam for breakfast. The first who was up would prepare it and would wait for the other while preparing tea. When the others were around they usually would not do it to avoid questions.  
  
"We told him you were having headaches lately. He was surprised yesterday evening you were not with us. Are you sure you're fine Emma?"  
  
Emma felt her heart froze for a second. Then she collected herself. They didn't suspect anything and they didn't look like they wanted to talk about their silent conversations. The headaches were another problem. How could she tell them that they were linked to the absence of trance. She didn't want them to know the exact extent of her powers. The young woman felt bad about it but she had to lie to her friends. She also felt bad because Adam was certainly worried about her.  
  
"HE shal, it's not a problem. I just needed some hours alone to find peace and get away. Have my mind for myself."  
  
The young woman paused and carefully sipped her tea. It was partly the truth after all. She needed to reassure them.  
  
"Sometimes, I just need to be alone. That's it. Trust me nothing is wrong with me."  
  
The other young woman stared at her now empty plate knowingly. She sometimes needed to be left alone. That was part of her, an important part of her. She could understand her friend. But she also knew, felt Emma was hiding something. Whatever it was her friend was not comfortable with it.  
  


Meanwhile, in the dojo, Adam was successfully finishing his Katta. He felt refreshed and somewhat better. Now he could think of his growling stomach, somehow he knew that Emma had prepared it and was waiting for him with the others. He retrieved his towel and went straight to his bedroom and adjoining bathroom. He badly needed a shower, a cold shower. During his exercise he had partly started to understand what had happened the evening before. And it was not something he liked or was ready to deal with.  
  


Emma was watching her friend's happy chatter while eating her kiwi. Life was sweet now, she was no more on the run. She had a home, a family. The only thing that could perfect her happiness would be true, untamed love. She sighed. With her power it would be quasi impossible to find. And then, then... there was Adam, their leader, a surrogate father figure, the man she could have silent conversations with, a man who could surprise her, a friend she trusted. Her reflexion was cut by Adam's entrance. _"speak of the devil_". His hair was still damp from his shower, his happy smile contrasting with the strictness of his black outfit. For the first time Emma noted that he had gained muscles since Brennan and her had joined the team. She shook her head lightly wondering why she was acting like a teenager. He was her best friend, nothing more...  
  
"Morning everybody."  
  
"Morning Adam."  
  
Adam greeted them all, taking a small porcelain bowl from the cupboard. He sat with them, choosing the seat on Emma's right with the spare plate. The young woman poured him tea. Her face was a perfect mask of peace and happiness.  
  
"Thanks Emma."  
  
She simply smiled at him and resumed eating her fruits. If she had perceived something of his inner turmoil of the previous night, she didn't show it. Jesse watched them mesmerized. This was even weirder than the silent conversation of the other night. She had prepared his breakfast and put the plate down only a few minutes before his arrival. Brennan and Shal were too taken in their fork battle to have noticed what was happening. Something was going on or was it just his imagination. Adam began eating feeling slightly disturbed by the presence of the young woman sitting beside him. He risked a quick glance on his right and saw Emma staring at her plate shyly, eating in silence. The only noises were coming from Shal and Bren's fork battle. The two of them were slightly bent over the table playfully smiling and moving their forks in the air in a mock sword fight. "children". His attention was caught back by Jesse's voice.  
  
"So Adam, what do we have to do today?"  
  
"Not much Jesse. Beside, I've checked the records, you've had a rough week. Why don't you take the day off."  
  
At those very words, four heads, turned to him with inquisitive stare. Brennan and Shal were still holding their forks high above their empty plates.  
  
"You give us the day off????"  
  
"Yeah, don't look at me this way. You worked hard and you deserve it. Do whatever you want."  
  
The young feral gazed at their leader for a few seconds and wondered why he would give them the day off. Maybe he was up to something. Maybe he was in trouble. "Nah, he would have told us". Emma was the only one who had resumed eating her breakfast as if everything was normal. If their leader had something on his mind, she would discover it sooner or later.  
  
"That's great, thanks Adam. Now guys, take out your hiking boots, we have a little trip to do. I know a place you'll all love."  
  
This time it was her turn to get inquisitive stare. She looked at them with her pleading kitten eyes and instantly won the guy's approbation.  
  
"Why not. You come with us Emma, Adam?"  
  
Both Jesse and Brennan uttered at the same time. Their friend had been withdrawn form the group lately and it could be the right occasion to bond with her.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm not up to a walk in the woods. Sorry guys, another time maybe."  
  
"Emma?!?!?"  
  
"I just need to rest a little more. Don't worry about me and go have fun...."  
  
"Adam????"  
  
"Well thanks guys, but I've got work to do ... maybe another time"  
  
"Ok."  
  
The three of them watched Emma and Adam disappointed by their refusal, but when they had something on their mind arguing with one or the other, or worse the two, was a lost battle. And this morning both their leader and little sister seemed to be in tune.  
  
"Ok. Don't expect us before 8 pm. We're gonna have fun...."  
  
"Be careful... ."  
  
The recommendation was voiced in stereo by Adam and Emma. It was rewarded by three stares clearly saying that they could take care of themselves. The guys got up following a loopy and bouncy Shalimar. They put the dishes in the dishwasher and left Adam and Emma alone in the kitchen.  
  
When they left, Adam got up and sat in front of her, releasing a breath he had been holding. He needed to see her, her eyes. She looked at him curiously but did not say a single word. A comfortable silence stretched between them for a few minutes, each other enjoying the peacefulness and the company of the other. Emma knew she had to tell him about last evening but she was not ready for it.  
  
"Adam, I have something to tell you. I had to tell the others... you know about our silent conversations. I know it was our secret but..."  
  
She lowered her eyes to her now empty plate, slapping herself mentally. She had to tell him about her relapse, but she could not. Not now, sooner or later she would find the perfect moment to talk to him. The older man smiled at her. She was so sweet. He should have been mad at her. He would always try not to make a difference between his children. But she was not his daughter. He could not think of her as his daughter, not after last night.  
  
"Don't worry about it Emma. It's better this way. Look at it on the bright side. We won't have to hide it anymore. "  
  
Her smile grew brighter at the second. He was not mad and more important, they would be able to use their little gift in front of the others.  
  
"Yeah. So it's a day off. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Don't know. I have some projects to work on."  
  
"Come on Adam. You gave us the day off and you're going to work. I'm gonna go shopping and you're coming with me."  
  
Adam frowned at her delighted voice; shopping was not his favorite hobby. But for her, he could do an exception. He playfully protested knowing she had already won.  
  
"Emma!"  
  
"No, Adam, you're coming with me. Besides, we need some tea and that's something I won't trust the others to buy. I also need your advice on books I want to buy. No clothes or shoe shopping I promise."  
  
She was looking at him, a resolved and hopeful stare plastered on her face. The older man knew it was a lost battle. How could he disappoint her? It could be fun after all and they could go somewhere nice to eat... .  
  
"Ok. Fine, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Great... ."  
  
The young woman got up from her chair and lightly kissed him on the cheek letting her lips linger a little more than necessary, enjoying the feeling of his skin on her lips.  
  
"I'll meet you in the garage in 15 minutes."  
  
Then she left hurriedly without looking back or waiting for his answer.  
  
Adam was staring at the emptiness of the kitchen wondering what had just happened. He lifted his hand and put it at the spot where her lips had been. It was almost surreal. He smiled feeling all his doubts and hesitations leaving him for once. Today he would live for the present. Today, he didn't need to think about consequences.  
  
**TBC**


	3. It starts with one thing

**The Truth Behind...**  
  
SUMMARY: imagine for one second that what we saw in season 1 and 2 was only part of the truth. Imagine that everything that led to season 2 final started in season 1 after Emma was divided. Imagine that Emma is not dead... . This story is the third chapter hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
  
ARCHIVE: anywhere BUT ask me first )  
  
RATING: For now PG13 (might change in the next chapters)  
  
PAIRING: Adam/Emma (I might add a little Shal/Bren, not sure yet)  
  
REVIEW and FEEDBACK: Yes, Yes, please, I'm begging!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to Jimmy for his great insight into the show and his helpful comments. I've had no beta readers for this one (argh I know) sorry for misspelling errors, they are all mine...  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective creators (wish they belong to me... but....) I just borrowed them and put them in a not too nice situation.

* * *

**Chapter 3: It starts with one thing... .**  
  
Emma stirred between the cool cotton sheets and put her book down on the floor. Despite the exhaustion of a shopping day and an afternoon trying to beat Adam at a chess game, she still felt restless. Her body and mind were full of energy that would not let her sleep or concentrate. Her mind kept drifting back to the event of the day and their portent on both her and Adam's life. Things were changing and she felt she was venturing into unsteady ground. But the memories and the sensations elicited from this day felt so perfect and right. She turned from side to side, unintentionally entangling herself in the sheets. The whole situation was frustrating, infuriating, absurd at best. She laid back on her stomach thinking back of the day events for the twentieth time.  
  
Adam and her had had a great time the same morning. She had enjoyed spending time with him away from work simply enjoying life, pretending they were normal people. She had discovered more about him during their car ride than in the 3 last months. In the teashop, they had playfully argued about what tea would be best for the morning, the evening or the afternoon. The shop owner had watched them, an amused grin plastered on his face. Their discussion about evening tea had brought up their similar way of thinking leaving them a bit surprised to realize they were alike.  
  
Later, sitting in a coffee shop, she had been able to talk to him about her childhood nightmares, when she would pick up feelings, emotions, memories of people around her. She would wake up in the middle of the night completely terrified, unable to move, not knowing what was going on. At that time she had no one to trust. Seeing her shiver, he had taken her hand in his and entwined his fingers with hers. It was simply a friendly touch, a reminder he was there for her. She had squeezed his hand gently, silently thanking him, drawing strength from him. After that, they had walked aimlessly around town, their shoulders slightly brushing. He had been holding her hand lightly caressing the interior of her wrist with his thumb until their stop at the bookstore.  
  
Instinctively she had shut down, denied every emotions linked to that touch. But now that she was alone, the feelings and sensations were coming back full force. How could a touch so simple, so innocent cause such reactions in her body and soul. Adam was just a friend; a friend who shared many of her likes and dislikes. She could not deny that she found him handsome. They had the same interest in science. The young woman could have carried on with their similarities endlessly. She shivered despite the considerable rise of her body heat.  
  
"Who am I trying to fool? If it had only been a friendly touch I would not feel completely head over heals. I could be able to sleep."  
  
She wanted him despite the situation, despite the differences. She had been drawn to him from the first look they had exchanged. The memory of the events in the bookstore came back to her mind. She closed her eyes, the temperature in the bedroom instantly rising at that simple evocation.  
  
They had entered the small shop still hand in hand and he had followed her to the scientific section. She had felt surprise coming from him; that had only made her smile grow wider. She exactly knew where the books she wanted were located: last row in the back on top of the shelves. His hand had left hers as soon as they had reached their goal. She had stretched her slender form and got on her tiptoes to reach for the books. At that moment, she had felt him coming behind her. On an impulse, he had put his right arm around her midsection to support her. Her back had been pressed against his chest and she had been able to feel each and every of his heartbeat, his muscle moving beneath the clothes. The first touch had startled her, but soon, she had relaxed and decided to enjoy the moment. After a few seconds she had retrieved the three books and slowly lowered herself. In the process, she had leaned further into his warm embrace enjoying his closeness. His breath had felt like liquid fire on her cheek raising an emotional storm in her heart. His voice had come out husky and raspy as if he had been fighting for control over it.  
  
"I didn't know you liked Stephen Hawking's books. You should have asked me, I've got all of them."  
  
She had closed her eyes fighting to get control over her raged emotions and body reactions. His low voice, nearly a whisper, had been a powerful spell leading her to a delightful limbo of sensation. Her body had been burning. She had sunk further down in his embrace enjoying the contact between their bodies, the heat coming from him.  
  
"I... I know, but I wanted them, I have the bad habit to write things down or draw in my books. I know it might seem ridiculous."  
  
Buying books should have been a safe ground, but it backfired. "How were we able to put ourselves in such a situation." His second arm was now securely wrapped around her shoulders and she had felt his grip tighten around her as if his life depended on it. His hand was caressing her arm through her coat sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"I do the same Honey. Maybe we have more in common than just our silent conversations..."  
  
She had lightly turned her head to see his eyes. A maelstrom of repressed emotions, longing, fear and resolve had been expressed in them. Her emotional shield had been reinforced by her trance not allowing her to perceive his turmoil. The allusion evoked by his words was, nonetheless not lost on her. They had crossed a boundary. Her resolve to hide her feelings from him melt like ice at the second. Her free hand reached for his neck and she let her fingers slowly caress it leaving trails of molten lava on his skin. She had wanted him.  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"Yes Emma?"  
  
Their faces had been mere inches apart. She could still remember the sensations created by his breath on her lips. It would have been so easy to yield to the temptation and kiss him. They had been interrupted by the owner telling them he would close the shop for the midday break. Both had sighed not able to hide the disappointment. Adam had slowly released her but never breaking contact with her. She had instantly missed his proximity, his warmth, his touch. They had resumed their shopping hand in hand and had headed back to sanctuary. The earlier friendly banter had been replaced by a longing overloaded silence which had lasted all afternoon and evening.  
  
Emma disentangled herself from the sheets and got up. Staying in bed would do her no good; trying to understand her feelings towards Adam would only lead her to become more muddled. She needed to vent her frustration and focus on something else than him. 

In his bedroom, Adam was trying to concentrate on the printout of a recently published article about natural DNA mutation of an Amazonian frog. But there was no use. He was still stuck on the second sentence of the introduction. Every time he closed his eyes, he was reliving the events of the morning and the afternoon. She had dragged him to go shopping. He perfectly knew now that the book shopping had been a pretext to be with her, away from work. He had nearly lost control in the bookstore. Her proximity, her warmth and her confidence in him had produced an emotional overload.  
  
When he had seen the young woman getting on her tiptoes to gather the books, his body has moved without the agreement of his mind. His right arm has found its way around her narrow waist and his hand had found her hip. After that, he had consciously brought her closer to him until her back had touched his chest. In an attempt to release the tension, he had painfully uttered some words about her choice of books, his second arm finding it's way around her shoulders. An inner battle had been raging in him, a battle of the reason versus the heart. Emma had taken her time to answer his question. Her voice had been low and had held a suggestive undertone. He had called her honey.  
  
Adam lowered the article down on the bed and put his head in his hands wondering what had possessed him to do such a thing. If the owner had not arrived when she had turned to him, placed her hand on his neck and whispered his name, he would surely have kissed her. He could still feel the burning touch of her fingers. He knew that they had crossed the invisible fence between close friendship and love. Their chess game of the afternoon was there to prove it. No matter what he would do, the seeds of love were now in the very essence of his being. He looked absently at his bedroom. Usually, it would feel huge but now, he felt oppressed by the four walls. It seemed to him the room was shrinking every time he took a look at it.  
  
Growling, he got up from his bed not able to stay there any longer. He left quickly, without making any noise. The last thing he needed, was Shalimar lecturing him about his bad sleeping habits. On the way to the dojo, he stopped in the living area. Their chess board was still on the coffee table, left untouched after their game of the afternoon, a reminder of their mutual suppressed feelings.  
  
The chess game. They had spent the afternoon playing, teasing and flirting. Every time one of them would move a piece, a touch would be exchanged signaling the move; at first it was just a little brush of the hand with a little comment. At the middle of the game, Emma had moved to sit close beside him, their thigh touching sending fire through his body. At the end of the game, her left hand was resting on his thigh and his arm was draped around her shoulders, her head resting on his. They would simply turn the chess board to play.  
  
Adam realized that he longed, yearned for her, body, soul and heart. What had happened the day before, their silent conversations and the events in the bookstore were the first evident signs of his feelings for her. He wondered if Emma was also restless, trying to sleep. The older man shook his head trying to clear his mind. He needed to do something physical to relieve the tension, something science could not provide him.  
  
He quietly went trough the deserted halls to the dojo. The door was opened and soft light was coming from it, but there was no sound. Carefully, he got closer leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed on his chest, half expecting to find Shalimar training. Emma was there, practicing her focusing technique. "Guess I've got the answer to my question". The young woman was moving with swiftness as if she was floating in the air. Her moves were precise, fluid and sensuous. She was mesmerizing and he had to fight the urge to reach for her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't move or clear his throat to signal his presence, he just watched her, basking in the sight of her training eyes closed. He detailed every feature of her face and body imprinting them in his mind and heart. "How could she return your feelings. She could be your daughter."  
  
Emma felt, more than heard, Adam coming to the dojo. Despite her closed eyes, she could sense him watching her, his eyes roaming over her face, her body. His stare felt like warm hands caressing her naked skin. The young woman slowed down her routine, feeling her knees becoming weak, her body and mind acutely aware of his presence and stare. For a few seconds she was tempted to lower her emotional shield and read him; but she knew she would gave herself away. After a few minutes, she stopped and opened her eyes to face him. The sight of him, leaning in the doorway, took her aback. He was bare foot with only a cotton pajama pant. He had not bothered to put a t- shirt on and his arms were crossed on his chest.  
  
"Hey, couldn't sleep either?"  
  
"No, I had too much on my mind."  
  
Emma weakly smiled. She could tell by the shine in his eyes, his sleeping troubles were the same as hers. Slowly the young woman retreated a bit to leave him room, silently inviting him to come and join her. Adam stepped into the dojo positioning himself in front of her unsure of what he should do. He was ready to start but stopped midways locking eyes with her, his warm brown eyes reflecting his hesitation and doubts. Hers only reflected trust and... love. But he needed to be sure.  
  
"Do you trust me Emma?"  
  
The young woman nodded, unable to speak lost in the depth of his eyes.  
  
"Follow my moves and concentrate on your breath."  
  
Silently he began to move. Emma watched him for a few seconds, overwhelmed by his fluid like motions and started reproducing each and every move. She closed her eyes again trying to see him moving in front of her. The picture she got was so clear and vivid she felt a blush creeping upon her cheeks. After a few minutes he moved to post himself behind her to let her lead the routine, leaving her the option to stop it if she wanted.  
  
Neither of them was prepared for what happened next. Unconsciously, they got their moves and breaths synchronized. The routine became a dance of the souls; it was about trust, mutual acceptance and mind sharing. She focused on the moves completely letting go of her emotional shield and started to feel his presence engulfing her like the other day after her trance. Emma felt her breath becoming labored and her heart beat going wild. Fire roared again in her body. She had to fight to keep her mind on the routine but her body kept on moving unaware of her mental turmoil. The pressure of his presence gradually increased leading her to an edge, like a bomb ready to implode. Just before the final implosion, she reached for his mind and felt him also getting closer to the brink. His mind was fighting the feelings with all its' might.  
  
**Let it go Adam, don't fight it  
**  
He heard her in his mind and was unable to resist his feelings anymore. After a few seconds, a whirlwind of sensations hit him, filling his mind and heart. His world came down to her presence around him and their exchange of feelings.  
  
Both stopped their moves feeling light headed and weak, unable to train anymore. Seeing Emma falter a little Adam reached for her, pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead. For the first time in years, he felt complete and happy. He was in peace with himself. Their heart beats slowed down returning to normal leaving them sated and soothed. After what seemed like eternity to them, they broke apart unsure of what to do or say next. Emma had closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his arms enclosing her. She doubted she could face him without blushing after what had happened. Guilt and doubt had showed their ugly faces in her mind and were holding her hostage.  
  
"Adam, I'm sorry. I should not have done that... It won't happen again. I promise."  
  
The older man was listening to her, not fully understanding what she was talking about. She kept talking avoiding looking at him. His heart nearly broke when he realized she might regret what had happened. After all, he could be her father, having feelings for her was inappropriate. The situation needed to be cleared even if it meant being rejected.  
  
"Emma... Emma, stop it now."  
  
The young woman looked up at him finally stopping her babble. He was starring at her, his brown eyes filled with love and understanding.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. And if you regret it, then we won't talk about it anymore."  
  
"How can you think I regret it. I don't, I wont' ever regret it. It' just that... you are not mad at me? I mean, I read you and I made you loose control... there's no excuse for what I did."  
  
"Emma, stop it. You're not responsible for what happened. I did it willingly."  
  
They gazed at each other finally understanding it was something neither of them was able or wanted to deny. The couple smiled. The awkwardness of the situation was forgotten.  
  
"You know it won't be easy. I could be your father and..."  
  
Emma let a small laugh escape slowly getting closer to him. She knew they would have to fight to construct something. But it was worth the risk.  
  
"Now who's the one having doubts?"  
  
"I don't. It's just that..."  
  
She was now standing in front of him her hands resting on her hips, her head slightly bent to the left. Their eyes met and she could see his clouded with restrained passion.  
  
"Stop it Adam!"  
  
Her voice was merely a whisper, mirroring his previous outburst. Slowly he leaned forward, bringing his hands on her cheeks, his eyes never breaking contact with hers, searching for approbation. When their lips touched, the repressed passion took over. The tentative and shy kiss became deep and exploring with tongues intertwining, caressing, tasting. His hands left her cheeks to find her hips, pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him even closer. Everything that was not them faded in the background. Emma needed to feel him, his skin, his breath on her skin, his lips on her body. But she also wanted time to sort her feelings for him out, she needed time to get used to their closeness. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, struggling to catch their breath. They were still holding onto each other not wanting to loose contact. Adam brought his forehead to rest against Emma's.  
  
"We should..."  
  
"Take our time. Yeah, you are right. I want to enjoy each and every sensation."  
  
They kissed again but this time it was gentler. When they broke apart Adam knew he had to let her go. Otherwise, he would completely loose control and make love to her. He slowly released her and headed to the door. No words of love were needed, their hearts already knew.  
  
"Good night Emma. Sleep well honey."  
  
"You too my love."

**TBC**


	4. Shadows wait you when you rise

**The Truth Behind...  
**  
SUMMARY: imagine for one second that what we saw in season 1 and 2 was only part of the truth. Imagine that everything that led to season 2 final started in season 1 after Emma was divided. Imagine that Emma is not dead... . This is the forth chapter (a little bit longer than the others!) hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
  
ARCHIVE: anywhere BUT ask me first )  
  
RATING: For now PG13 (might change in the next chapters)  
  
PAIRING: Adam/Emma (I added a little Shal/Bren in this chapter.)  
  
REVIEW and FEEDBACK: Yes, Yes, please, I'm begging!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks Jimmy (as always!). I've had no beta readers for this one (again argh I know) sorry for misspelling errors, they are all mine... Huge thanks again to the people who reviewed the story.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective creators (wish they belong to me... but....) I just borrowed them and put them in a not too nice situation.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shadows wait you when you rise...**  
  
Shalimar awoke to the unpleasant noise of her alarm clock. In one split second, the alarm went flying to the opposite wall crashing to pieces. The young feral lazily stretched wondering why she would have to wake up that early. That was one of the few things she had never been able to understand about Adam, his bad habit to wake up early and to want others to do the same. She put her head back on the pillow, thinking of the few previous days.  
  
Things were changing quickly with Brennan and she was not sure to be ready for the change. But that was a thing she preferred not think of, not now. Some other things were also changing in the sanctuary, it was not something really obvious but it was in the air like a subtle perfume. Yesterday, when they had came back from their walk, they had found Adam and Emma curled on the couch reading the same book. She had had the time to surprise them but as soon as they had heard the boys speaking they had lightly pulled apart. He must have been trying to comfort her. The young woman blamed her hyperactive imagination for having thought otherwise. There could be no more to that gesture. After that, they had exchanged a few words about their respective activities of the day and headed to eat supper.  
  
The young feral yawned. She could take care of this after her breakfast. A girl talk with Emma was definitely on today's program. Gracefully, she got up and went to the bathroom she shared with her surrogate sister, recollection of her walk in the woods still lingering in her mind.  
  
Entering the bathroom, she heard the young psionic softly singing in the shower. Shalimar was surprised to find her friend there. Emma never sang and at this time, she would usually be already working or having breakfast with Adam.  
  
"Morning Emma!"  
  
The other woman stopped singing and slightly turned in the shower box fully smiling at her friend.  
  
"Morning Shal."  
  
Emma resumed washing her hair, happily singing unaware of the inquisitive stares the feral gave her. Life was great. Shalimar watched her wondering what was going on. The smile on her face was too bright.  
  
"Emma, did something happen while we were gone?"  
  
Emma chuckled and flashed a smile at her friend. Shalimar was brushing her teeth. Emma on the other hand was under the spray of hot water and she could still enjoy the aftereffects of her dreams. It was the perfect time to drop a little bombshell.  
  
"Nope, nothing special, I just managed to drag Adam to go shopping with me."  
  
The young feral spat out a mix of water and toothpaste on the mirror. Had she heard right or was it her imagination. Emma just laughed a little more at that sight and got out of the shower wrapping herself in a fluffy bathrobe. The young psionic was grinning mischievously visibly enchanted by the situation.  
  
"You what???"  
  
"We went shopping and we had fun. How was your little walk in the woods with Jesse and Brennan?"  
  
Shal decided to ignore her question and cleaned the mirror instead. Adam hated shopping. It was his own private nightmare. How did she manage to drag him shopping that was a mystery. But as always Emma was working miracles when it came to convincing Adam to do things he hated.  
  
"I can't believe it. He didn't complain, asked you to go back, you didn't use your abilities on him?"  
  
"No, no and no."  
  
They were looking at each other in an awkward silence when the voice of Adam interrupted them saving Emma from embarrassing questions.  
  
"Emma, Shalimar, I need to see you in the lab as soon as possible, we might have a little problem." 

A few minutes later the four younger member of MX were standing in the lab waiting for Adam to explain the situation. From the minute Emma entered the lab she knew something was bothering Adam. His hair was still damp from the shower as if he had been rushed and he had an untouched tea mug in his hand; everything about his body language was screaming troubles. The boys were already there, drinking coffee. After saying hello to the boys, she locked eyes with their leader. The couple silently exchanged a few words. Adam smiled at her before starting.  
  
"Ok. Now that we're all here, let's begin."  
  
The picture of a young man in his mid thirties appeared on a holographic screen with his record scrolling on the left of the screen. Every one in the lab focused on it.  
  
- This man is Thomas Ellis. He is a molecular who can produce earthquakes. He was reported missing yesterday by his friends in Berkley. I got news from one of my contact that he was taken by a terrorist organization called "Black Curtain". This organization is specialized in government destabilization. I've had words that they might go with Ellis to Ryad. We have to stop them quickly.  
  
"Piece of cake!"  
  
Adam stared at his second "son". The young man didn't seem to realize the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"You shouldn't react that way Brennan. They are dangerous, more dangerous than the GSA. Anyway, we have to go there. I want you Jesse to stay there and make a research about geology of Middle East. We need to know exactly where they are going to strike. We also have another problem. Eckhart is after a couple of new mutants near Lake Tahoe. They called underground 6 for help. Shalimar, Brennan you go after Ellis and Black Curtain. Emma, you and I are going to lake Tahoe. Jesse you know what to do."  
  
Jesse made a face. He didn't like to be left behind but he had no choice. He was not completely fit after is last fight and he might really help them from Sanctuary. 

Silence in the double Helix was overloaded. Each member of the team was preparing themselves mentally for the next few days knowing they would again risk their lives. Brennan's previous outburst was long ago forgotten. The information Jesse had provided them about Black Curtain had confirmed Adam's worst fears. Brennan and Shalimar should be more than careful with this mission. Half an hour later, they landed near lake Tahoe and left Adam and Emma. Shalimar felt anxious to let them go alone. Somehow she knew something was going to happen. 

The couple neared the car rental office without a word. The clock was ticking down and they had a mission to accomplish. The rest of their journey to the lake was spent in a comfortable silence with little loving touches exchanged every now and then. Soon they reached their goal and found the house where the new mutants were living. It was nestled in a pine forest at the end of a narrow bare earth road. Everything was quiet and no birds or insects could be heard. It was too quiet. Emma felt a strong anguish coming from Adam as they got near the house. She could feel her own unease slowly building inside of her.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
Adam turned in his seat to look at her. Her stance was rigid, her eyes were locked on the house as if it was pure evil. She was lightly frowning like every time she tried to sense people around her. Again he wondered how such an amazing woman could feel what she felt for him.  
  
"Are you sensing a trap?"  
  
"No. I... I'm not sure, but I can feel maybe four agents inside the house. They are frustrated and cnfused. I don't think they have found what they were searching for. Maybe we are too late."  
  
She did not tell her lover she was sensing something else, something that was nearly blocking all her abilities. Adam parked the car along the house refusing to be pessimistic. They both got out of the car, ready for the fight. The front door was opened and noises of people rummaging could be heard. Carefully, Emma stepped into the house, Adam on her heals. The house was a mess. Broken objects and furniture were strewn everywhere on the floor. Noises were coming from the bedrooms upstairs indicating where the agents were. Without any noise the couple got up the stairs.  
  
The fight following their entrance was not easy. Finally they managed to knock the four agents down and tie them in the basement of the house. They searched the house trying to find the new mutants, but it came up fruitless.  
  
Adam looked at Emma wondering what they should do. This was really weird, the whole situation was strange. His mind was trying to process the meager information they had. If it had been a trap there would have been more agents. The only explanation was that the mutants they wanted to help had disappeared without waiting for them or were well hidden in the house or near it.  
  
"Emma..."  
  
The young woman smiled at him already knowing what he wanted her to do. "Guess it has its advantages to be on the same wave length".  
  
"I'm trying Adam. But it's as if someone was blocking my mind."  
  
Suddenly hell broke loose in the house. Objects began to fly everywhere, crashing with loud noises on the walls forcing them to kneel down. The couple heard a deafening painful yell. Emma instantly brought her hands to her ears trying to protect herself from the exhilarating pain in her skull. Adam was doing no better. The man was bent down trying to avoid the flying objects. The pain in his head was the worst thing he had ever felt. Despite the pain he managed to utter something.  
  
"We need to get out of here and quickly."  
  
Emma was unable to answer, she collapsed in front of him overcame by the pain. Adam tried to reach for her and protect her with his body but the pain was not human and unconsciousness wrapped him too quickly in an intangible cloak. 

Brennan and Shalimar stepped out of the double Helix activating its furtive shield. Brennan was really starting to doubt it would be as easy as he had thought at first. Jesse had given them three locations to check. The two first were just smoke screen. The last one was their only hope to find Ellis. They had landed near an oasis and would stay there until the night. After that, they would go to some ruins were the Black Curtain organization was supposed to be.  
  
The young elemental sighed and wiped a few sweat drops from his forehead. The midday sun in the desert was not something he enjoyed. It was definitely too warm even for him. They were sitting in a small tea shop avoiding direct contact with other customers, waiting for the night to fall. The only positive point to this mission was that he would have at least twenty four hours alone with Shalimar. He was jerked out of his thoughts by her light and melodic voice.  
  
"How do you think Adam and Emma are doing?"  
  
"They are doing well. It is going to be a piece of cake for them. Besides, we're talking about Adam. He's always careful, especially when Emma is around."  
  
The two friends looked at each other finding comfort in each other's presence. They both were worried about their family but they could not let it interfere with their work. 

The night was falling on lake Tahoe when Adam woke up. He was lying on the floor of an unknown house with a killer headache and nausea. The only familiar thing in his surrounding was the motionless body of Emma. Quickly he got up and kneeled beside her, dismissing all pain. The young woman was lying on her stomach, her face turned opposite to him. The left sleeve of her coat was ripped and coated with blood, her blood. Adam's chest constricted not allowing him to breath anymore and his heart nearly stopped. They still had so much to do. "No Emma! Please don't let this happen, not again". The events of last month when she had met this Caleb and died came back rushing trough his mind causing an unbearable pain in his soul. A pain which was even more forceful than the physical pain he was suffering from. It made him want to yell. Slowly and carefully he turned her so that she was on her back. The young woman was unconscious and pale.  
  
His medical training kicked in and he started searching for a pulse. Adam started breathing again. She was alive, her pulse was weak but it was there. He then checked for other injuries. But the only ones were the deep gash on her arm which would probably need stitches and a small bruise on one of her legs. He cradled her in his arms and started rocking their bodies back and froth finding comfort in the touch of her. It had been a close call this time, again. He should have been able to protect her; but as always he had failed. He closed his eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. Guilt and fear were ruling his heart.  
  
After a few minutes, he heard Emma moan. He opened his eyes and watched her. She was struggling to open her eyes despite the pain, her pale face contorted in a distressed expression. Then he realized they were not safe in this place. The GSA must be on the search for the missing agents and they would surely be there soon.  
  
"Emma, honey, we need to move."  
  
Carefully he got up, holding her close to him afraid to let go, afraid to loose her again. The young woman had given up the fight to open her eyes. Her left arm was hurting and she could feel something wet and warm dripping from it's upper part. The pain in her skull was slowly killing her inside. She felt Adam's mixed emotion but was unable to send him comfort or tell him everything would be alright.  
  
"Do you think you can walk?"  
  
"Um, maybe..."  
  
Her answer was weak and trembling. Scattered destroyed furniture on the ground made their exit even more difficult; Emma, still eyes closed, was stumbling every two steps. The only thing preventing her from falling was her lover's arm wrapped around her waist. Soon they were outside the house in the cool evening. Their car was there untouched. Adam thanked his lucky star and opened the passenger door for Emma. The young woman slumped in the seat overcame by the pain and exhaustion. Her last coherent thought before darkness closed around her was for Adam; she hoped he was not injured. 

Brennan was drinking his third glass of over sweetened green mint tea and it was not something he liked. He wondered how Emma could be drinking that much tea in only one day. The young man was bored beyond the limits. Waiting was slowly driving him crazy. The night had slowly begun to fall over the oasis and the temperature was now nearly bearable.  
  
He looked up from his glass and watched Shalimar. She was staring at children playing in the street. The young man allowed himself to observe her freely. Her playful eyes were hidden by sunglasses but her smile spoke volumes. The feral was happy watching them. But he could also tell it was something painful. He could relate to that. He had never been able to have a normal childhood and he was ready to bet it had been even worse for her. A part of him wanted to believe they could live a normal life. A life where they could go to the restaurant or a club without being chased by agents. A life where she could have children, a life where she could be happy and would not have to hide anymore. The elemental shook his head. His mood was gloomy, even more than usual. "What is wrong with me"  
  
"Shal we should get going."  
  
The young woman was too taken by the sight in front of her to even hear him.  
  
"Hey Shalimar, are you still with me?"  
  
The young woman slowly turned her head to see him, lowering her glasses in the process. She flashed him a smile that could have melted the north icecap.  
  
"Yeah, I'm still with you. Why do you look at me that way?"  
  
"Which way Shal? Besides, we should really find a transportation to go to the ruins."  
  
It was better for him not to push his luck further with her. They had a mission and he didn't want to be distracted.  
  
Quietly he paid their tea and got up. They needed to find Ellis before he could do any damage. 

In their rental car Adam informed Jesse that their mission to retrieve the new mutants had failed. On the passenger seat Emma moaned in her sleep visibly in pain. He had to do something for her. Her arm needed medical attention and he wanted her to rest.  
  
- Jesse, Emma has been injured. It's not bad but I think she needs rest. Tell Brennan and Shalimar to pick us up when they are done. You'll locate us with the transmitters in our rings.  
  
After ending the connection with the young molecular, he glanced at Emma. They needed a place to stay for the next days and he knew the perfect one.  
  
**TBC**


	5. Hide and Seek

**The truth Behind...  
  
**SUMMARY: imagine for one second that what we saw in season 1 and 2 was only part of the truth. Imagine that everything that led to season 2 final started in season 1 after Emma was divided. Imagine that Emma is not dead... . This is the fifth chapter, girl talk and a little dance on the menu... . Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
  
ARCHIVE: anywhere BUT ask me first )  
  
RATING: For this chapter PG13 (might be a little high, but it's safer!)  
  
PAIRING: Adam/Emma  
  
REVIEW and FEEDBACK: Yes, Yes, please, I'm begging!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to Rory for the inspiration. No beta readers for this one (if someone is crazy enough to volunteer, don't hesitate, you're welcome!) sorry for misspelling errors, they are all mine... Huge thanks again for the reviews, they keep me going on.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective creators (wish they belong to me... but....) I just borrowed them and put them in a not too nice situation.  
_

* * *

_

_italics indicate thoughts;_ **bold indicates silent conversations**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hide and seek...  
**  
Emma Delauro roused from unconsciousness to the reverberating roaring of thunder. Every part of her body felt numb with pain; her mind was trapped in a scorching and noisy nothingness. One breath, then another, her lungs were burning. The young woman dared not open her eyes or move, every tiny part of her body was hurting as if she had been skinned alive. Then in the blink of an eye, the haze dissipated, the pain subsided leaving her drained. Carefully she lifted her eyelids letting her eyes time to adjust to the semi-darkness and occasional lightning. After a few minutes she pushed herself on one elbow and warily sat up. Wooden furniture was spread across the room together with little personal touches like pictures and books. The whole place looked cosy. On one of the chairs, she recognized Adam's shirt. Whatever this place was it did not belong to GSA. Cold air blew through the opened window making her shiver. Looking down at herself she realized she was only wearing her underwear and an oversized tee-shirt. Her left arm was bandaged and still hurt _"What the hell had happened"_ Her last memory was leaning on Adam and getting in a car. After that there was nothing, her memory was a black hole. Adam must have brought her here, taken care of her wounds and got her in "night clothes". The young woman should have felt embarrassed but the thought of his hands on her only made her giddy with need. _"You're sick Emma, you nearly died and all you can think of is Adam!"._  
  
Emma examined her surrounding carefully an uneasy feeling slowly building in the pit of her stomach. Lightning was casting eerie and surreal images of distorted trees on the walls. Each of them seemed alive, prepared to enclose her in their gigantic claw-like fingers. Emma felt like suffocating; waves of panic were trapping her in darkness. The hostile shadows were frightening moving like chimeras. The young woman closed her eyes trying to control her imagination; but the trees kept playing in her mind, whispering threats, names; they became a shrill shout in her mind warning her from them. Sound of thunder became deafening, mirroring the inner yells. Emma breathed deeply, trying uselessly to locate Adam. But the spark created by his presence was nowhere to be found. Not able to sense him, sheer panic washed over her leaving her shaky and desperate.  
  
"Adam?! Adam?"  
  
A shadow rushed up the stairs and before she could call him again, she was securely wrapped in his strong arms. One of his hands was gently caressing her hair, the other was squeezing the small of her back bringing the shaking young woman even closer to him, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Emma. You're safe."  
  
The young woman was in a state of terror he had never witnessed before. Her arms went around his neck holding him tightly, desperately clinging to him. Tears of relief and joy welled up in her eyes, it had all been a nightmare. Nothing could happen to her when Adam was with her. After a few minutes, Emma stopped quivering and relaxed a bit in his embrace.  
  
Suddenly Adam became aware of their closeness. He could feel her unsteady and hot breath on his neck. That simple gesture, not even a touch, felt like a brazier on his skin. Blazing heat quickly spread through his veins and he had to fight his treacherous body reactions. The feeling of her, pressed so intimately to his body was incredible, exhilarating like nothing he had ever felt before. His throat got constricted leaving him slightly breathless. But right now the young woman in his arms needed comfort and someone to listen to her.  
  
"What happened to me Adam? Why was I unable to sense you or the other new mutants in that house?"  
  
While Emma was unconscious, he had done some research on the names of the owners of the house. The police record he had found had explained it all.  
  
"They had stored drugs in that house. It was in the air when we came in. The new mutants in there were producing some kind of mélange which blocks psionic powers. What you have experimented earlier might be the combination of that drug and the shrill yell of a sonic mutant."  
  
"The agents were there to recover the drug. Wrong place and bad timing."  
  
Adam nodded and let her go on.  
  
"When I realized I could not sense you, I... I thought something had happened to you. And then there were those shadows. I know it's stupid but they wanted to hurt me... I was so terrified! "  
  
The young woman was barely able to restrain the falling tears, terror filtering through her voice. His grip on her tightened as if he could shield her from the world. She did not mention to him that those shadows had names like Eckhart or Gabriel. Her mind was too blurred to acknowledge she had caught a glimpse of their dark future.  
  
"Emma honey, I'm here and I won't leave you. What you have felt was a side effect of the drug. You have been exposed a long time to it. It's normal to suffer from side-effects."  
  
The young woman nodded burying her face in his neck. Drugs side-effects! What she had felt was more like one of her trance dreams gone bad. Adam's low voice jerked her off her thoughts.  
  
"Now, you need to sleep."  
  
She nodded but left her arms around his neck not wanting to let him go. Adam gently extricated himself from her embrace and made her lay back down on the pillows. Quietly he got up and bent down, his hand still holding one of hers. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently, lovingly his lips lingering on hers, nibbling, teasing. After a few minutes, he stopped and stared at the woman he loved. Emma's eyes had turned slightly gray and were mirroring her passion and indescribable love for him. He needed to get out quickly.  
  
"Adam? Stay with me tonight."  
  
Her soft pleading voice sent shivers down his spine, shattering the last fragments of willpower he might have had. The man looked back at her wondering what he should do. He was fighting an inner battle. Rushing things would not be something good. Emma needed time to get used to them, to their mental closeness. But on the other hand, he needed her presence, the feel of her body like a reminder everything was now alright; he had been so close to loose her. Emma sensed his turmoil and gazed at him with loving eyes.  
  
"I trust you Adam."  
  
No other words were necessary; her words were like a powerful spell. He went to the unoccupied side of the bed and slid between the sheets. Staying with her and sleeping in that bed was not something wise and he knew it. But for tonight, he would be satisfied to only hold her close to him.  
  
The time would come when they would be only one, mind, body and soul.  
  
Brennan watched Shalimar shifting in the passenger seat of their car; her hair and her clothes were rumpled from their earlier fight with Black Curtain men's and she wore a disillusioned and sad expression on her face. Looking in the rearview mirror, he saw the full moon providing an unwanted light on the desert, a reminder of their failure. The ruins could be seen in the distance illuminated by an eerie moonshine and the blaring light of a gigantic fire. A fire they had created. Guilt crept in his heart. He should have been prepared for such a thing. He should have been prepared for death.  
  
Victory this time had a bittersweet taste. They had lost Ellis and nearly got killed in the process. Many lives had been lost today. Silence stretched in the car leaving them gloomy and uncomfortable. Brennan glanced again at Shalimar afraid she was just an illusion. He had been so close to loose her. She had seen the fear in his eyes as well as his love for her. When that man had held a gun to her head, he had been ready to give his life to save hers; he had seen the same light in her eyes.  
  
Ellis had saved them both in a last desperate effort. The young molecular had sacrificed himself to save total strangers. Brennan focused on the road again; Ellis sacrifices would not stay fruitless. From now on, he would do his best to help the others.  
  
  
  
A few days later.  
  
It was nearly 6 PM and everything was quiet around sanctuary except for the kitchen and the dojo. Emma and Shalimar were preparing the evening meal while Brennan and Jesse were training. Adam was locked in his lab as usual still trying to understand how the drug Emma had absorbed had been able to produce such huge side-effects. Nor Shalimar, neither Brennan had spoken about the fiasco in Ryiad. Emma had tried several times to bring the subject only to get shot down. Reading their mind to know what was wrong would only be a violation of their privacy. She respected and loved them too much to do such a thing.  
  
Something in Shalimar was brewing, a suspicion about her best friend, something she had witnessed before Ryiad. Something that could change their lives. The young feral desperately wanted to talk to her but the words seemed to be caught in her throat. She felt slightly uneasy, not knowing how to approach the subject. What if her first impressions were true.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
Emma slightly turned to take a look at her friend before answering. Her hesitant tone puzzled the young psionic. The always confident Shalimar seemed to be disturbed by something. For one second Emma thought she wanted to talk about their last mission or Brennan. But the tone in Shal's voice was too faltering; it was something more serious.  
  
"Yes Shal."  
  
Shalimar swallowed; it was now or never. Fighting the embarrassment slowly building inside of her, the young woman painfully started wondering why her throat had become suddenly so dry.  
  
"There is something I wanted to ask you about the other evening when we came back."  
  
Emma gazed at her friend not fully understanding which evening she was talking about. Then she realized and started to fear she knew the truth about her and Adam. For one second she considered lying to her friend. But it would only make things worse. Shalimar had a way to sense lies, especially when Emma was the one to utter it.  
  
"The evening before our mission to Riyad, when we came back from our walk, I saw you and Adam curled together on the couch. And..."  
  
Emma finished the question for her. Relief washed over her soul. For one second she had feared her "sister" had witnessed one of their nightly training sessions. Which would have been quiet embarrassing.  
  
"You want to know why we were so close reading the same book."  
  
"Yeah. But if it's too personal...."  
  
"Nah. Well, you know that sometimes, I... my powers are overwhelming, they crush me and it can become like a physical pain and when I get really emotional, I just need someone to hold me and tell me everything is gonna be alright."  
  
Emma stopped not wanting to explain more. She resumed cutting the vegetables and put them in the wok. Shalimar watched her friend amazed. The feral in her was screaming the young woman was hiding something.  
  
"Emma is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Emma sighed. _"Damn it Shal! Can't you drop the subject"_. She could not tell her friend the truth. Instead she tried to divert her attention with one of her other worries.  
  
"I... are you all right with the fact that Adam and I have silent conversation Shal?"  
  
The young feral looked at her surprised. Then realization hit her. Emma was fearing she was jealous of her closeness with Adam. After all, she considered him like a second father.  
  
"No. it doesn't bother me at all. Emma, if you're happy with this, then it's ok with me."  
  
The two young woman stopped their cooking and hugged each other. Emma felt slightly bad not to be able to tell her sister the whole truth. She hopped that with time, her family would be able to understand. Shalimar felt better.  
  
"Now lets get back to work before the boys come here complaining we can't prepare a simple meal."  
  
Shalimar giggled knowing how Brennan and Jesse could react when it came to food.  
  
"Ok. Do you want to go dancing tonight, without the boys?"  
  
Emma mischievously smiled at her friend. She definitely was in a dancing mood. Being away from Sanctuary would do her good. The spectre of the trees and what they had professed was still haunting her.  
  
"Yep, we go out tonight."  
  
  
  
The two young women confidently strode in the empty halls, their high heels clicking on the floor. Their quiet laughter could be heard from a distance.  
  
"This guy was a jerk. I can't even imagine what was inside his head."  
  
"Trust me Shal., you don't want to know."  
  
Both girls giggled.  
  
Adam heard them and put his book down on the coffee table. He had waited for them to come home. He had been waiting for Emma to come home. He had missed their training and his mind was screaming for her presence. She was addictive.  
  
**Emma, I'm in the lounge. Do you want a cup of tea?  
**  
The young woman heard him in her mind and smiled. She had had a great time with Shal but she wanted to spend a part of the evening with her lover. The feral watched her dreamy smile and faraway look and deduced Adam must be still up and talking to her. Despite their earlier talk, she felt a little jealous of their closeness. Since Emma's death at Caleb hands, he was always overprotective with her. The feral had truly realized things had changed after he had been turned evil by Charlotte. Emma had been the only one to be able to reach for him, only she had known words that would make him change. Shalimar sighed. What had been done could not be undone. She would have to accept it for herself and both for Adam and Emma.  
  
"Shal. I..."  
  
"It's ok Emma. Adam surely needs you. I'll go to bed. We can talk tomorrow."  
  
Emma weakly smiled at her sister. She was lucky to have someone so understanding.  
  
"Thanks Shal. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Yeah, you too. And Emma, don't let him stay up all night. He also needs sleep."  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
Adam watched her coming his way and totally forgot about the tea. On her way to the lounge she stopped near the computer. Scanning the list Emma quickly found the three songs she was searching for. Slow music cut through the silence in Sanctuary lounge. And there she was looking like an angel. He watched her getting closer languorously, her silk skirt floating around her legs in waves with a low sound. Emma stopped in front of him and brought one hand to his chest lightly caressing it through his shirt. She searched his gaze and locked eyes with him. His throat went dry simply hearing her voice.  
  
- I've missed you my love.  
  
Adam closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist. They had been separated only for a few hours but it was still too long for both of them.  
  
- I've missed you too honey.  
  
His left hand came to her neck bringing her even closer to him. Her hand mirrored his action entangling itself in his curls. His eyes were now roaming over her face, imprinting in his mind every detail. And their lips met for a long awaited kiss. It was quiet and loving at first but quickly turned wild with passion and need. Heat spread through their bodies like a bush fire quickly becoming out of control. Their hands began exploring, venturing past the barrier created by clothing, leaving trails of fire on skin. The world spun around them and faded away. They were alone, the only thing that mattered now was their hunger for the other. Emma felt her body melt under his sensuous assaults. His hands were everywhere on her. She needed him. Only him would quench her thirst.  
  
Suddenly, out of her haze, she felt something pulling at her mind. Emma quickly broke the kiss but was unable to tell Adam why. He watched her a little surprised and disappointed. She backed away, a frustrated smile on her lips just in time before Jesse came in the lounge. Adam realized that she must have felt him coming. The older man only prayed both of them did not look too flushed and thanked god Emma was a psionic. The situation could have been quiet embarrassing if he had surprised them kissing.  
  
Jesse went past the dazed couple his eyes still half closed, not even looking at them. The young man grumbled something under his breath about needing something to eat and headed to the kitchen. He took the opposite direction a few minutes later a bag of cookies in his hand.  
  
Neither Adam nor Emma dared to move until the young man was in his bedroom. They looked at each other, releasing the breath they had been holding. Adam realized how they looked. Emma's hair was rumpled, her blouse was nearly totally open exposing her stomach and cleavage and he bet he was looking no better. Silently Adam cursed and felt guilty. They should have been more careful.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Her voice was soft and caring. Her hand had found his neck again and her fingers started playing with his curls.  
  
"He was half asleep. He won't remember a single thing. You don't need to feel guilty about anything."  
  
He knew she was right. He embraced her again, needing to feel her close to him. She was his anchor, his angel, the faceless woman he had dreamt about during all those years. They started moving in rhythm with the music, their bodies melting into one. Emma brought her lips to his earlobe and gently began kissing it.  
  
"Emma, I really think...."  
  
"Blame me. I went to this club with Shal and the only thought I kept having was dancing with you, having your arms around me."  
  
Her voice became a suggestive whisper like a hypnotic spell.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you, to feel your hands on me."  
  
The young woman was now nibbling at his neck, softly moaning. Adam let out a low growl. She was not making things easy. The honest confession of her desire for him was slowly driving him crazy, arousing him beyond his own limits. She affected him like no other woman had. But there were other factors they had to take into account. His low voice cut through the voluptuous haze she was wrapped in.  
  
"Emma. You know that little incidents like the previous with Brennan will be frequent if we are not more careful. And if we want to keep this a secret..."  
  
Adam let the last words hanging between them. She stopped knowing he was right. They should find another place. She had been too wrapped in her own desires to even think about the lack of private spaces of the place.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have thought about that."  
  
"No need to be sorry honey. We were two into this. When you're around, I can't think straight."On their own will his hands had found their way to her back, slowly tracing complicated patterns raising goose bumps on their trail. The young woman closed her eyes and threw her head back focusing on the touch. A low moan escaped from her lips. Adam watched her face contorted with desire and pleasure. His lips came crashing on her throat and he kissed his way back to her parted lips. Their kiss became deeper shredding all common sense to pieces. This time it was Adam who pulled away first. He was fighting to catch his breath and kept staring at the ground his arms hanging helplessly. He could not look at her or he would totally lose it.  
  
"Emma... honey, please... leave now. Otherwise..."  
  
Understanding what it was about she took one last glance at him and left quickly before changing her mind. She needed a cold shower. But even with that she knew her sleep would be filled by dreams of Adam.  
  
**TBC**


	6. The dreaming tree

**The Truth Behind...**  
  
SUMMARY: You know the drill... . Sixth chapter, next to last. It's a little shorter than the others. And surprises and angst in store (I won't kill anybody, promise); set a few days after the dance... with spoilers from 'presumed guilty'. For those who are interested: the title of the chapter is also the title of one of Dave Matthews band songs. Hope you'll enjoy.  
  
ARCHIVE: anywhere BUT ask me first )  
  
RATING: For this chapter R  
  
PAIRING: Adam/Emma  
  
REVIEW and FEEDBACK: Yes, Yes, please, I'm begging!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective creators (wish they belong to me... but....) I just borrowed them and put them in a not too nice situation.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The dreaming tree...  
**  
"Did any of you see Adam? Cause he missed one of my check up."  
  
Disconcerted looks were exchanged between the three friends. How could he have forgotten that. Instantly their training became their last priority. Adam was not the type of man who could easily forget his duty. None of them had been suspicious about his absence. Sometimes, he would just leave Sanctuary for a walk and come back a few hours later.  
  
"No."  
  
Emma blinked trying to repress the panic flooding her heart. Last night, she had been waiting for him to come home till she fell asleep on her bed deadly worried about him. Adam would never miss one of their nightly training. It was the only moment they could be alone.  
  
"Have you tried his comring?"  
  
"Yeh. And I got no answer at all."  
  
They had found him. And he had not recognised her, worse, he had surrendered to the police instead of trusting them. Emma wondered for the thousand time if it meant something. Sometimes, she would catch confusing feelings and memories coming the deepest part of his mind. Adam was hiding something from her. Jesse and Bren were on the way back from the prison and the young woman was still debating what she should do about the situation. His rejection had hurt her badly. His eyes had been empty like his mind when she had tried to read him. Emma exhaled and wrapped her arms around her knees. Tears were clouding her eyes. What if Adam never found his memory back? Emma felt herself be drowning in her sorrow and self-pity.  
  
**Have faith in us. No matter what happens, we'll find a way.  
**  
Echoing in her mind his words brought her a semblance of peace. Emma felt a smile creep upon her tears stricken face. Adam had thought her that even in the darkest hours there was hope. She needed to be strong, for them, for Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse.  
  
  
  
Adam was standing in the lab watching the young woman beside him quickly tipping on the keyboard, retrieving the information he needed. The whole situation seemed familiar to him, the data scrolling in front of him, her presence, her perfume. Something coming from her was speaking to his mind and heart. Adam shook his head as if to clear his mind. One problem at a time, first his memory then...  
  
"Can I try?"  
  
Emma smiled and left her place in front of the computer. The ever-present scientist in him took over, scanning, reworking the data with a speed he would have never thought possible. Suddenly his vision blurred and he felt an excruciating pain drilling through his head. Within a few seconds, he was in an examination chair being scanned, two worried women at his side.  
  
  
  
Emma watched Adam getting out of the car taking a black duffel bag with him. She had come to the house two days ago and had been waiting for him to come not knowing if he would do the first step. They had had their first fight while the three others had been taking the agents and Eckhart "home". When she had read Griffin to find the truth about his girlfriend death and a way to give Adam his memory back she had found the truth about his past. She had wanted to talk to him, tell him she had faith in them, that his past would not stay between them. The argument had come unexpected. Both had shouted, slamming doors not really wanting to know what the other had to say. It had been a stupid and useless fight. Adam had retreated behind his age and experience, Emma behind her abilities. During the evening supper they had not exchanged a word or a glance. After two questions from Shalimar about his silence, Adam had left the table saying he was not hungry anymore. She had had great problems deflecting her friends questions. The next morning she had left Sanctuary at dawn leaving a note for Adam telling him where she was if he wanted to talk.  
  
Adam was staring at her, standing on the front deck, lightly bent over the wooden fence. He felt hesitant like a teenager. Coming here to talk to her had taken him two days filled with doubts and fears. Three steps that was all it would take; still it felt like half the distance to the moon. Sensing his doubts and fears Emma began doubting her own behaviour and certitudes. Adam would never hide something to hurt her. He had done it to protect her.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
They both apologized in unison. Adam quickly covered the distance between them and took her in his arms.  
  
"Emma honey, I need you to promise me one thing. You will never leave Sanctuary like that again. If we have a fight I want us to talk about it and clear things."  
  
"You have my word. But you have to promise me the same thing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They locked eyes and were lost in the moment. Both leaned forward, their lips meeting for a rough and demanding kiss. Gasping for air, they broke the kiss. Adam tried to calm his racing heart. Here they were alone, no one would interrupt them. But first he needed to tell her the truth. She had read it but he had to voice it. As usual, Emma was quicker than him to start the conversation.  
  
"What did you tell the others about my departure?"  
  
"I told them you had to see a friend. This morning I explained you called me for help."  
  
"How long do we have?"  
  
"Two or three days. Nothing more."  
  
The young woman put her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. She could sense he wanted them to leave their life behind. But he could not, not until he had repaired his mistakes.  
  
"Emma honey, there are a few things I need to explain to you. I know you read them when Griffin still had my memories but..."  
  
"You need to get this out of your system."  
  
Adam smiled. She always seemed to know what was inside his head before him.  
  
"I'm an open book."  
  
Emma smiled in his neck.  
  
"No, you're not. I can't read you as easily as I can with the others. But, that's something I really appreciate. Now, go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
The first words felt like burning ashes on his tongue. But as soon as they came out, the rest flooded like monsoon: Gabriel the first of his kind, his experiments on mutants, the fact that Eckhart knew about his work. At the end of his monologue, she could feel his tears running freely down his cheeks, slowly wetting her own face. His guilty was so strongly anchored in his soul that he would never forgive himself. The young woman felt her own tears welling in her closed eyes sensing his pain.  
  
"It's ok Adam."  
  
She never had the time to finish her sentence. Adam broke the embrace and leaned on the fence avoiding her stare.  
  
"No Emma, it's not ok. It never will be. By manipulating DNA and letting Mason be part of it, I changed things, I tried to play god. I was naïve enough to believe I could change the world, make it a better place. I forgot that money and power were human weaknesses. I should have stopped everything when it was still time."  
  
The young woman reached for his chin and made him look at her. She wanted him to see her eyes while she was talking.  
  
"Adam, please listen to me. You told me once to have faith in us. Now, I want you to have faith in us, together, we are stronger than them. I know that you did some things you're not proud of. But you also did good things and I'm here to prove it. Adam, my love, we will stop Eckhart or anyone who wants to destroy what you have done. Together with Mutant X we'll construct the world you have dreamt of."  
  
He smiled at her sadly not knowing who was the most idealistic or stupidest of them. She could read people how could she still believe they could change. Maybe he was too old or too disillusioned to fight anymore. He reached for her and pulled her in his arms. He wanted to believe her, desperately.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry Emma. This is my fight, I had no right to enlist you in it. You deserve a life, a real life."  
  
"Bullshit Adam! My life is here, with you. I love you Adam and nothing is gonna change that fact."  
  
Adam watched her bemused. "What had she just said?"  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"That my life was with you..."  
  
"No Emma, the last part."  
  
The young woman smiled. She emphasized every word wanting them to sink in the deepest part of his heart and soul.  
  
"That I love you. Adam, I repeat it. I love you. And you are not allowed to doubt it."  
  
"I love you too Emma. And, I have faith in us." 

**TBC**


	7. No beginning, no end

_**The truth Behind… **_

SUMMARY: I know, I said the sixth was the last one… but I changed my mind. Set just after 'a breed apart'. Adam and Emma go on a holiday, a beach, full moon, a priest… need I say more????? Hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: The characters… (you know the rest…)

Review and feedback: pretty please...

* * *

_Chapter 7: no beginning, no end… _

Gabriel was out of his stasis pod and the mutations of his children were getting out of control. Adam's worst nightmares were starting to take shape and he was powerless in front of the disaster ahead of him.

The scientist felt tired from life, from his fight against Gabriel and Eckhart. For the first time, years were weighing down on him making him regret some of his life choices. Where did the young enthusiastic man he used to be, disappear? He rubbed his temples trying to ease the throbbing headache that had started a few hours ago. For the third time, he reread the scans and blood analysis of Emma, Shalimar, Brennan and Jesse without really being able to concentrate on it. His thoughts kept on drifting towards Gabriel and Shalimar. The thought of loosing her to Ashlocke was making him sick. He should have been able to do something.

Focusing back on the computer he stared at the analysis displayed on the screen, their DNA structure had evolved like nothing he had ever seen before increasing their abilities to a point where they might become dangerous. He needed to find a way to stabilize their mutation and quickly before it could kill them. Adam closed his eyes refusing to even consider the possibility to loose Emma or any of the others.

Emma watched her lover sitting in his lab visibly focused on a computer screen, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Their friends had gone to bed a few hours ago, exhausted after their fight against Ashlocke. Shalimar was still trying to cope with what he had done to her and she doubted it would easy.

She had stayed awake partly because of her worry about Adam, partly because she wanted to meditate and learn how to control her new ability. Guilt and even fear were coming from Adam; their intensity so strong it made her shiver. Gabriel's escape had affected him more than he had let on earlier. The near loss of Shalimar had crushed his heart. She had felt his pain and guilt so strongly it had made her cry. Silently, she went by his side and put a glass of wine in front of him. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders in a comforting way. Seeing what was on the screen, she felt the urge to reassure him.

"Please, stop torturing yourself."

Adam looked up at his soul mate, his only light in this nothingness, and turned back to the screen. Not for the first time, he wished he could run away with her; protect her from this world he had created. One of his hands came to rest on top of hers, the other taking the offered glass. They both just stayed without a word reading the reports displayed on the computer screen, each of them finding comfort and strength in the presence of the other. After a few minutes, he broke the silence.

"Emma?"

"Yes"

"I think we should take some holiday. Just a few days; get away from this place."

Emma mischievously smiled at the thought of spending time alone with him. A little respite would do them good.

"What do you have in mind?"

Cold water landed on Emma's bare back waking her up and making her yelp in surprise. It was soon followed by a cold hand placed on the small of her back. Playfully, she moved to counter her opponent, only to find herself held captive in Adam's arms. A happy laughter escaped her lips mirroring his amused expression. Seeing Adam smiling, joking and sometimes acting like an impish teenager was something she had never dreamt of witnessing.

"So, where have you been? And what is your excuse for waking me up in the middle of a rather pleasant dream?"

Adam laughed and rolled them in the sand so that she was pinned beneath him. He leaned forward brushing her lips tenderly. After a few seconds, Emma parted her lips allowing their tongues to brush and the kiss to deepen. Her hands found their way to his neck, pulling him even closer. They broke the kiss a moment later completely breathless.

"I called Sanctuary to be sure they were alright and…"

Adam kissed her once more never letting her the time to answer.

"I've prepared a surprise for tonight."

He gently kissed her collarbone while brushing his left hand up her thigh sending fire through her body. The contrast between his cold hands and her sun-warmed skin elicited a shiver from Emma. The man had always been able to wreck havoc in her mind. _'What are you up to this time?'_

"A surprise?"

"Hum, hum… and you're not allowed to read my mind. Now about your dream…"

"Adam, how am I supposed to walk with a blindfold?"

He slid a hand around her waist, brushing his lips on her earlobe causing her to shiver. Swiftly he scooped her up in his arms. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the hollow of his neck.

"Who said something about walking?"

She felt herself being lowered in a car seat and inwardly smiled as Adam fumbled trying to fasten her seatbelt. Nervousness drifted to her when their lips brushed for a feather light kiss. Why would Adam be nervous? Realization hit her like a bomb; tonight would be the first time they would make love. Emma nervously swallowed. It would not be her first time and yet… she felt like it was.

Adam started the car and they left for a place unknown to Emma. A few minutes later, the car stopped and she could hear waves crashing on the beach. Somehow, she was familiar with the sounds and feelings surrounding her. Without a word she got rid of her shoes, unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Before she had the time to set her foot on the ground she was in his arms again.

"You know that I can walk."

"I know honey."

Emma started to protest but was interrupted by a breathtaking kiss. He let go of her legs and her bare feet came in contact with warm sand. Carefully he removed the blindfold letting her take in the sight of a full moon rising above the ocean. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer to him.

A wave of love crushed her heart, he had remembered. Words were caught in her throat and she had to fight back tears of happiness. He had prepared everything, a fire, a blanket spread on the sand, wine and food. The young woman spun in his arms so that they were facing. Brown eyes locked with blue ones exchanging a promise of sheer love. Hesitation and doubts left her instantly; she knew that this complex man with all his doubts, his weaknesses, his flaws, his past errors, his gentleness, his untamed love for her, was the second half of herself. She would never be able to live without him. The words were on her lips before she had the time to think.

"Adam, marry me."

He smiled, took a step away from her and reached for her hands. Without a word, he took something out of his pocket, put it in her palm and curled her fingers around it. Emma breathed deeply and closed her eyes knowing, what she would find in it. They had thought alike again. No words of agreement were needed, their soul and heart longed for that union. She uncurled her fingers finding a simple platinum band with an uncut octahedral red diamond on its middle. Adam took the ring and put it on her finger gently kissing her.

"When?"

Her impatience made him smile. Without a word, he made a small sign and a man hiding in the shadow with two other people.

"What about now? I'll understand if you're…"

She silenced him with a kiss knowing that it would be their only chance.

Everything was like a wonderful dream, a dream in slow motion where every sensation, emotion felt right; Emma heard the priest pronouncing the sacred words. Adam and her said 'I do' and exchanged wedding rings, their eyes never leaving the other. They signed the papers closely followed by their witnesses. After the congratulations, they left the newly wed alone on the beach.

Adam wrapped his arms around his wife in a tight embrace and lovingly kissed her temple. The happiness he felt was like a surreal gift, a precious and rare gemstone created only for them. Silently he vowed to himself to protect her at any cost even if it meant his death. Peaceful silence stretched between them as they watched moonlit waves crashing on the beach. After a few minutes, they sat on the blanket, Emma between his legs, leaning in his embrace. For the first time in years, her heart and soul were at the right place.

"Thanks my love, thanks for having remembered; for knowing how I wanted our wedding to be; for accepting me the way I am."

He kissed her cheek lovingly wondering what he had done to deserve such happiness.

"I should be the one to thank you. You gave my life a new meaning. You give me hope."

Emma softly laughed. If they started to fight to know who was the luckiest of the two, their life would take quiet an humorous turn.

Adam woke to the pleasant and unusual sensation of another warm naked body snuggled against his. He smiled and wrapped his left arm closer around Emma's waist. The young woman happily sighed in her sleep, getting even closer. He pushed himself up on his elbow trying not to wake her up. He felt happy just watching her sleep, a radiant almost seraphic smile gracing her lips. She looked so peaceful. Diverting his gaze from his wife Adam watched the small opened cabin and the beach in front of them. They had left Sanctuary two days ago to go to the Bahamas. Adam smiled, he had used an important meeting with a government agent as an excuse; hers had been a family meeting. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Now they were married. He had not planned it to happened that way and yet… . The smile on his wife faces was his redemption. He stretched lazily and began gently nuzzling the hollow of her neck.

The young woman moaned in response not wanting to wake up. The nuzzling became butterfly kisses. Still eyes closed she moved a bit so that she was lying on her back. Instinctively she put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"Good morning Mr. Kane."

"Good morning Mrs. Kane."

Emma giggled now fully awake, happiness overwhelming her. She had still trouble believing she was officially his wife. This very moment felt too much like a dream. As if sensing her doubts Adam brought her closer to him, his breath tingling the skin in her neck.

"This is not a dream Emma and I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

Their lips met sealing his promise and Emma knew deep down in her heart that along the bumpy road they would follow, they would be together.

Emma lovingly spread her white silk dress on her bed. A simple white gown she had bought years ago on an impulse and taken for her holidays. It was not meant to be a wedding dress, but still, it had been perfect. She closed her eyes remembering that day. Adam had been standing in front of her, bare foot on the sand, wearing cream colored clothes, his hair tangled by the soft wind. His smile had reflected only one thing, pure bliss. She could still remember the feeling of their entwined fingers, the priest telling them they…

"Emma! You're back. How was your family meeting? Did you have fun?"

The young woman was startled from her daydream by the voice of Shalimar. Reverently, she hung the dress in her closet before the other woman could see it. The honeymoon was definitely over. She slightly felt bad for having lied to her friends. Yet she had not completely lied to them. It had been a family meeting. She understood why Shalimar felt so anxious. Their respective relations with their families were not all good.

"Hello Shal. Yeah, it was great. Awfully great."

Emma couldn't wipe the broad smile off her face. She was just too happy to try to hide it. Quietly she resumed unpacking her suitcase, emptying its content on the bed. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her by the waist and hugging her from behind.

"Hello Brennan, I'm happy to see you too."

"How did you know it was me and not Jesse?"

"Jesse would never sneak on me like that. Besides, there's quiet a height difference between you two."

Seeing his surprised smirk, Shalimar could not contain her laughter. She went to Emma's suitcase and started helping her unpacking. Brennan was still holding Emma in his arms. With one hand the young man started brushing her hair aside, prepared to tickle her. A violet unmistakable mark on her neck, made him stop his gesture. His voice came out low for fear Shal would hear them.

"Emma, since when do you get hickey while attending a family meeting?"

"What?"

Emma freed herself hastily from his embrace and went to the mirror. It was there, a violet mark, marring the base of her neck. Meanwhile, an oblivious Shalimar found something in the suitcase further incriminating her friend. The young woman stared at the offending piece of clothing with disbelief holding it between two fingers.

"Emma?"

"Yes Shal."

"Is it yours?"

She diverted her gaze from the mirror only to find her friend holding at arm length one of her husband's boxers a devilish grin spread on her face. '_Think Emma, think and quickly!_'.

"Oops, must have put it in the wrong suitcase."

Emma winced wondering what had possessed her to say such a thing. Quickly she reached for the underwear and abruptly tore it from the feral's hand. Within a few seconds, it disappeared in her underwear drawer. Brennan and Shal were watching her, amused grins on their faces. They had caught her. Trying to put on a brave face, Emma finished unpacking as if nothing had happened. The last clothes coming from the baggage was a man's cream-colored silk shirt. Her head instantly dropped in defeat.

"What was I thinking?"

'_You were not thinking. Adam was lying on that goddamn bed trying to distract you. And he had succeeded._' Emma sighed wondering what else could go wrong. Thank god, the pictures were in Adam's luggage. Her two friends were whispering something behind her probably talking about the hickey.

"Emma, care to explain?"

The three friends were too wrapped in their little exchange to hear Jesse coming in Emma's bedroom.

"Explain what? Emma, how did your family meeting go?"

Hearing Jesse question about the family meeting only made the two others laugh. The young molecular watched his two friends laughing nearly to tears; Emma on the other side appeared completely distraught with a man's shirt in her hand. The question was out before he had the time to think or censor it.

"What are you doing with this shirt?"

Brennan and Shalimar's laughter only doubled. Lying was no more an option for Emma. After all, they already knew part of the truth, so she would give them a selective part of it.

"Oooookay. I was attending a family meeting, but I met someone. And that's the only thing I'll say."

The three mutants watched her with happy smiles, their laughter quickly dying.

"That's great Emma, why didn't you tell us?"

Before she had the time to answer, Adam interrupted them.

"Tell us what?"

He was casually leaning in the doorway hands in his pockets, watching his teammates and his wife with one of his shirt in her hand. From the look on her face and the color of her cheeks, she was in trouble. The temptation to tease her was too great to be ignored.

"From what you're holding, you must have been really distracted while packing."

Their three friends were holding their laughter, wondering if he would go far with his teasing and what her reaction would be. Emma flashed him an amused smile. _'You're in for a surprise Mr. Kane, if you think you can make fun of me and get away unarmed._' Using her power on him she sent him a picture of her utterly naked. Adam turned bright red and uncomfortably shifted a bit in the doorway. Time stretched between the couple. Feeling the tension between her two teammates, Shalimar felt the urge to say something, anything. The situation was making her uncomfortable.

"Emma met someone while attending her family meeting."

Adam smiled at Shalimar grateful she had interrupted the silence.

"Ah. Well, Emma when you're done unpacking, I'll need your help in the lab."

The Mutant X leader left them alone seemingly unaffected by the news. While going to the lab, Adam reflected that Shalimar's intervention had saved them. One more second in that room and he would have revealed the exact nature of his relation with Emma.

"We're sorry Emma. We didn't mean to embarrass you in front of Adam."

"No problem. I should not have lied to you in the first place."

The two boys hugged her and left to train. Shalimar just waited and sat on an armchair waiting for her to talk about her holidays an expectant smile on her lips. Whoever this mysterious man was he had affected Emma greatly. Her smile was beaming and she radiated peace.

"So, you met someone. Want to tell me how it was?"

Emma heavily sat on her bed still holding the shirt in her hand, finding comfort in its touch. What was she supposed to say? Shalimar was far from being stupid. She could easily guess who the man was if she gave too much details.

"I… We had a great time. It was perfect, everything was perfect." Emma stopped and locked eyes with her friend.

"It's really hard for me to be with someone with my abilities. I mean, I can feel everything a man thinks. I just… with him, everything is different."

"You can't read him?"

"I can read him but it's harder than with other people and when he lets me in, what he thinks of me, of us is just so perfect. I know his weaknesses, his errors and I accept them as he accept mine"

Shalimar watched her friend speaking of the man who visibly was her true love.

"You've found the missing part of your soul?"

"Yes I did."


	8. In between

_**The truth Behind… **_

Hope you'll enjoy. Set after a few months after chapter 7 and nearly one month before the end of season 2.

REVIEW and FEEDBACK: Yes, Yes, please, I'm begging!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: The characters belong to their respective creators (wish they belong to me… but….) I just borrowed them and put them in a not too nice situation.

* * *

_Chapter 8: in between… _

Jesse and Brennan entered the kitchen after their morning training half expecting to see Adam and Emma having breakfast together as usual. Instead they found Shalimar preparing pancakes while softly humming one of her favorite songs.

"Morning Shal. Slept well?"

"Yeah. Sit down. Breakfast will be ready in less than 5 minutes."

"Great…"

"Where are Adam and Emma?"

Shalimar turned slightly to look at Jesse. He seemed to have forgotten about their leader's appointment. Since their return from Kovakstan he seemed to have forgotten quiet a lot of things and it was starting to worry her. Maybe she should talk about it with him.

"Adam wanted to meet one of his contact early this morning. Emma was supposed to go with him but she's sick so he let her sleep in. He left one hour ago."

She put a pile of pancakes on the table and the three friends started eating.

"Emma is sick?"

She took another pancake and hungrily ate it.

"Yeah. She told Adam it was something she ate yesterday night."

------

Another wave of nausea hit Emma as she reached the kitchen entrance. She put her forehead on the cold wall trying to ease the spinning away. Hearing her friends quietly talking, she focused on their conversation to divert her attention from her present state of dizziness. She should have interrupted them but her curiosity took the best of her.

------

"Did you see her this morning Shal?"

"No. But she must feel really bad. She would never stay in bed like that. I'll go and check on her later."

Jesse worriedly looked at Shalimar. They had seen mutants being sick and dying shortly after. It might be due to a dangerous mutation of her DNA. The simple thought of loosing Emma was ripping his heart apart.

"Do you think it might be serious?"

Shalimar shook her head in denial. She had suspected Jesse was feeling a little more than brotherly love toward Emma. He was slowly starting to show the signs more openly but she doubted Emma would ever reciprocate them. After her return from the Bahamas, she would occasionally slip away from Sanctuary at night to meet with her mysterious lover only to return early in the morning.

"No, I don't think Adam would have left if she had been that sick. He would probably be in his lab finding a cure."

"With him, we might never know what his next actions will be."

The feral watched Brennan with wide eyes. Had he lost his mind during the night? He had been acting really strangely toward their surrogate father lately always opposing him, questioning his decisions.

"Adam would never let any of us down; especially Emma. He loves her deeply."

Two forks stopped in the air. Instantly she recognized the pained and hurt expression in Jesse's eyes. Brennan on the other side was looking appalled. Shalimar realized what they might have thought about her remark and laughed to their deepest dismay.

"I was not saying it that way. They are close friends. Look, they spend most of their time together in the lab. I can't believe it. Why did you think of that?"

Brennan put his fork down on his plate and pushed it in front of him. Explaining a gut feeling was not something easy. Maybe he had just been dreaming. No it was real like some kind of subtle perfume floating in the air. The way they would look at each other when they thought no one was around, the way Adam would let one of his hand rest in the small of her back. Yet, Adam was that friendly toward Shal and there was nothing between them. Shalimar and Jesse watched him not knowing what to make of his silence and embarrassed expression.

Emma was still waiting in the hall, listening to them, her heartbeat going wild with fear. What would happen if they learn the truth? They had been really careful, not kissing when the others were around, always checking if they could be heard or seen while talking about private stuff.

"It probably means nothing but… the other day I came to the lab to talk to Emma. They were working on something and they didn't see me. They were not obvious but, they were sitting really close whispering and looking at each other in a strange way. I even heard Adam laugh. Did you notice that he also comes more often with us when we go out? And when we go out sometimes, Emma stays with him here."

Shalimar and Jesse couldn't contain their laughter any longer. Brennan shook his head. There was something. He couldn't quiet place it but it was there.

Emma chose that moment to step in the room not wanting them to put two and two together.

"Morning everybody!"

Brennan cleared his throat; Shalimar and Jesse resumed eating in silence. Each of them had the time to notice how pale their younger teammate looked. She was wearing a short with an oversized t-shirt further adding to her fragile appearance. Emma got near the fridge when another wave hit her full force. Carefully, she rested her head on the fridge door. She had told Adam to leave and not to worry but there was something definitely wrong with her. Upon seeing her turn green and lean on the fridge, Jesse immediately got up and went to her, gently rubbing her back. The nausea subsided quickly leaving her hungry.

"Emma? Are you ok? You should better go back to bed."

"Nope. I'm better now. See."

As if to prove her point, the young woman got to the table and sat down with them. The second she sat, the world faded from her sight only to be replaced by a vision of water in a closed space and her husband's face in the water with someone else. She gasped at the lack of life on his face. As fast as it had come, the dream faded leaving a dreadful feeling of loss in her heart.

"Emma? What happened? You just zoned out."

"Nothing."

She toyed with her fruit salad wondering why she was suddenly having visions of Adam dead. Such visions were uncommon for her but they surely meant something. A shiver of fear ran down her spine. A new power surge could not be excluded and she knew why Adam was so afraid. None of them were stable. They could also be caused by her fears to lose him.

Shalimar was staring at her, concern etched on her face. Maybe Adam had been wrong to leave without scanning her.

"I'm calling Adam. You don't look well at all."

Emma gripped her hand instinctively with a strength surprising the feral.

"You're not calling Adam. I feel perfectly well. Besides, he has to talk to this contact. I don't want you to disturb him for such a trivial thing."

Jesse nearly sprang out of his chair, fear and worry written on his face.

"You being sick is not trivial Emma."

Emma felt anger rising in her without knowing why, as if someone was controlling her. She was strong and wise enough to take care of herself. She knew she was being harsh with Jesse but she couldn't help it.

"I won't die Jesse. I just ate something that was not good for me. That's it."

They all looked at her not understanding why she had reacted so strongly. Their young teammate was always the pacifist, the calm one, not a word higher than the other.

"Emma, we're just concerned about you."

She exhaled deeply, expelling all angry feelings out of her soul. A scan was on the program today and she would do it herself when nobody was around.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't slept well. And when I'm sleep deprived, I can react really strangely."

Jesse stared at her not knowing what to make of her excuse. She seemed to be sincere and he wanted desperately to believe she was alright.

"It's ok. Don't worry about that. It's like trying to wake Shal at six in the morning."

Jesses remark was rewarded by a small slap at the back of his head. Brennan who was now softly laughing received the same treatment.

The results on the screen left her drained. In less than a minute the young woman had experienced the whole spectrum of human emotions. It had started with disbelief, gradually fading into sheer panic and had ended up in pure bliss. Quietly she stored the results in an area she knew neither Adam nor Jesse would find and headed to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

She couldn't help but smile. All the doctors she had seen, including Adam, had told her there was no hope. Emma felt too happy to worry about consequences at the moment. It would have to wait. She was pregnant and that thought was giving her an emotional high.

* * *

The sequel will be coming soon.... 


	9. The truth

So, I'm back! This is the second part of Drops of Eternity. It takes place after at the end of 2nd season and during 3rd season. It 's an AU so you're warned.

Disclaimers: don't owe them. But stands first on my Christmas gift list.

* * *

**The Truth…**

Shalimar had just left Sanctuary, a very angry and disappointed Brennan in her wake. Adam felt defeated. Never in his whole life had he felt so miserable. The hurt caused by his betrayal had been reflected in their eyes and had burned his soul, leaving a scar he knew would never fade. Guilt was making him dizzy with himself. Shalimar had every right to be angry with him. But going back to Naxcon was sheer suicide. It was a trap and they were blindly running into it. Things were closing around Mutant X a lot quicker than he had expected.

"Emma, I need to talk to you"

His defeated tone, where she had expected anger or even hatred, surprised her. The young woman stayed in the lab after Jesse's departure. She had been unable to stop herself from making him tell the truth. Emma breathed deeply. She had been ready to use her powers to make her own husband talk and that scared her. Seeing his eyes, Emma knew she had broken something in him, something that would never mend. But somehow, the others had to learn the truth. The young woman braced herself, shoving the guilt in the back of her mind. It was not the moment to break down.

"Emma, why the hell on heart have you done this?"

She was still reflecting if she should tell him about her premonitions. After all, he had the right to know and she doubted she could hide her condition any longer. Seeing her turning pale, his next question was voiced in a gentler tone. The young woman leaned on a nearby wall for support closing her eyes in an attempt to steady herself. For a few seconds she was unable to answer him. The sight of his distressed wife hurt him even more. But something about her behavior was wrong.

"Emma, did you become a precog?"

The psionic breathed deeply, fighting a wave of nausea. Seeing his wife falter a little, Adam gently took her in his arms. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. His presence gave her the strength to talk; he had already guessed about her precognitive abilities there was no use hiding the truth anymore.

"That's just temporary. I won't stay a precog. Shalimar had to go to her father. Otherwise, there will be no future for humanity. We all have to go there."

Adam's breath got caught in his throat. He had registered no new mutation on his wife DNA. She had been stabilized a long time ago, maybe he had been wrong. How could she have become a precog and why was it only temporary? She was hiding something.

"Adam, we should go and help them."

She lightly kissed him on the cheek, trying to make him go back to the lab.

"Why is it temporary, what are you hiding?"

Emma sighed. It was the time for the other part of the truth.

"It's because of the baby Adam."

Her husband stared at her unable to breathe or think. Things were going at speed light in his mind. His wife was pregnant. That would mean only one thing. She would have to disappear otherwise the others would chase her to get the baby. Following his train of thoughts, she sadly smiled fully understanding it was her last hours with her friends and maybe with the man of her life.

"Let's get back to Jesse. We don't want him to worry any more than he already does."

But Adam seemed rooted to the ground and refused to move, still shocked. A spark of hope ignited in his heart. Maybe there would be a way for them. Her words reflected her hope, mirroring his own belief in them.

"Adam, have faith in us. We'll find a way, no matter what it takes."

**_XXX_**

**6 months later in sanctuary**

"Oh my god!"

She started furiously tipping on the keyboard, the list of files being recovered, quickly increasing. Most of them were video files, some others were emails, DNA analysis as well as health reports. Hearing her outburst the others had come running to see what was happening. Jesse was the first one to reach the lab and she could only smile at his worried expression.

"What is the problem Lexa?"

"I think I found something. You see that list."

Three pairs of eye turned to the computer screen where a list of at least two hundred files was displayed.

"Those files have been erased just before you left for Naxcon. They are mostly Sanctuary survey video files."

"Why would someone erase those files, we never watch or use them?"

The three friends were starting to feel uneasy. Adam had never talked to them about erasing files. They were all stored in a separated unit, just in case. Jesse couldn't even remember having seen that any files had been missing. It wasn't as if he had been looking for those files but if any had been missing he would have seen it. Lexa seemed as happy as a kid in front of a Christmas tree or a scientist finding the answer to all his questions.

"Don't know but it must be something really huge. I found something this morning in the central system. It took me hours to get in and a few more to find a way to recover them; but I did it. Now let's see what the first file is about."

Before they had time to protest, the screen was flashing to life showing Emma rummaging in the fridge and quietly preparing an ice cream bowl. The clock on the screen indicated it was two in the morning.

Brennan took Shalimar's hand in his, silently supporting her. No one dared to say a thing. Watching their little sister was a painful experience for the three friends. The scene taking place in front of their eyes left them shocked. Nothing had ever prepared them to see this.

A man arrived in the kitchen, his bare back turned to the camera. His voice was well known to all of them.

"Emma honey, what are you doing in the kitchen come back to bed."

She was seductively smiling and getting closer to Adam without a word, the ice cream long ago forgotten on the counter. Then, the couple on the screen was passionately kissing oblivious of the cameras.

Seeing the shock on her teammates faces, Lexa stopped the video without a word and downloaded a more recent file. But she had a nagging suspicion they would see a similar exchange. That one had been taken in the lab and was showing Adam and Emma repeating their previous exercise with a little more ardor than previously.

Silently and visibly shocked, Shalimar went past her friends and retreated in her bedroom. '_This cannot be true. Adam and Emma were having an affair and she never talked to me about it.'_

Brennan and Jesse eyes were rooted to the screen. Wheels were starting to turn and click in their heads, putting the pieces back in place. Before their disappearance, the two friends would behave strangely going out every now and then without pretext, going on to missions alone, Adam always insisting he needed a psionic and not someone to protect him. They would also sometimes fight about silly things like grocery shopping, Emma leaving her books everywhere around sanctuary or Adam lack of sleep. When Adam had met Christina and nearly died Emma had been cranky for at least a week, barely eating or speaking to him and then suddenly they had been friends again.

"Did you know about that?"

The screen went blank and Lexa took back her place in front of the computer. Jesse swallowed with difficulty. His throat seemed full of sand. Memories were starting to come back, their talk during their little stay in Kovakstan. Emma admitting she was married to Adam when he had talked about his feelings. The young molecular rubbed his face. She had told him and erased his memory. Those alien black eyes of her were not some kind of bad dream; it had been real. Another memory came back to the young molecular. She had been able to send a blast so powerful it had defeated soldiers patrolling near the helix. _'Oh god Emma, you could have trusted me with your secrets, I would have never talked about it.'_

"Yes, I knew but Emma made me forget, she erased my memory. She was more powerful than she would let on."

Brennan looked at him unable to believe Emma would have done such a thing. Adam had betrayed them, but Emma… ; she was his little sister. How could she have fallen for such a man? Brennan sighed. They had always been close but he had never suspected their relation was more than a father-daughter type of thing.

"In fact, she told me they were married. You should have seen her. Her eyes were shining with happiness and love. But they are both dead now. We cannot change the past and being angry at them will not help us."

Knowing Jesse was right as usual, he gathered some courage and prepared to leave in search for Shalimar. Her previous reaction was worrying him.

"You're right Jesse. I'm going to talk to Shal and see if she's alright."

Brennan left them alone. Jesse would need some time and maybe someone to talk to.

"Why do you think they erased all those files? I know Adam and he wouldn't do it without purpose."

Jesse watched her not fully understanding were she was going to.

"They did not want us to know the truth. They might have thought it would hurt us or they were afraid we would not understand."

"No Jesse. They erased all the files only one time and it was just before they died. If they did not want you and the others to know, they would have erased them daily or weekly. It doesn't make any sense. They both knew something was going to happen."

The young woman closed her eyes trying to find another explanation. But each time, she came out with only one. They knew they were going to die at Naxcon and they wanted to keep their secret, secret. Jesse was still watching the list shell-shocked. The erased files started not long after Caleb; that would explain a lot about Emma's strange behavior the last year. That would explain why she would not return his feelings. Sadness welled up inside of him stirring emotions he thought he had control of.

"I'm going out for a walk. I need fresh air."

She watched him with concerned eyes knowing exactly where he was going to, but unable to stop him or help him in any way.

"Jesse, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it softly smiling to his new friend. Sometimes her kindness surprised him, warmed his heart.

"No, not now. Thanks Lexa."

_XXX_

She heard his footsteps from a distance. Then there were the knocks on her door. She was not surprised by his presence but she could and did not want to answer. The young woman was sitting on the hard floor, her back to the wall completely dazed. She had thought she knew them, but still, their had been signs. She could still remember their talk after Emma's return from the Bahamas. Had she listened carefully, she would have understood Emma was talking about Adam.

Brennan opened the door and spotted her on the floor, her arms resting on her knees, her eyes tightly closed. Without a word, he sat close to her putting one arm around her shoulders. Shalimar rested her head on his shoulder finding some comfort in her friend's presence.

"Why did they lie to us? I thought they were our family. I mean… Emma is… was my little sister. How were we able not to see the signs? We must have been blind."

Brennan sighed, his heart crammed with sadness and regrets. There were no answers to her questions. Only Adam or Emma would have been able to explain it. But it was too late.

"We didn't want to see the signs."

"I miss them so much Brennan."

"I miss them too Shal. But we need to get over it. Jesse knew, but Emma wiped his memory clean of that knowledge. If they had wanted us to know they would have talked about it. I still have trouble believing Adam kept so much of his past from us."

Silent tears started running down the young woman's cheek. Brennan lovingly cleaned them with his thumb. Adam's treason, his and Emma's death had put them through a though ordeal. It had been especially hard on the young feral. Adam nearly raised her. He had been the closest thing she had had as father. Emma had always been there to talk, to pacify situations, sometimes acting like a sister, sometimes like a mother.

"At least, we know their affair was not just a fling."

His last remark caught Shalimar's attention.

"And how would you know that? They have never talked about it."

"Emma talked to Jesse. They were married."

* * *

TBC 


End file.
